Three's Company
by starangel100890
Summary: Ok Chibodee, gets paired up with two girls while his crew is away training. Will things get romantic or will it be a disaster waiting to happen?Please R and R Chapter 10 is up lol a lot of comedy, Irony and drama.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own G-gundam but I do own Serina and myself.  
  
"Three's Company"  
  
Ok Chibodee, gets paired up with two girls while his crew is away training. Will things get romantic or will it be a disaster waiting to happen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meeting of my two new partners.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was raining in New York I had received a letter not to long ago not only from my dear friend Serina, but a request. I was suppose to meet someone at the café and get more detail on what I'm suppose to do. I see couples passing by as the faint light's shine on the water puddles as I walk on.  
  
"Man it's cold here, oh well here's the café."  
  
I sat down noticing someone, familiar across from me she looked a lot like Serina. Although I wasn't sure if it was or not so I just sat there.  
  
The young woman looks at me while asking "what's your name?"  
  
I knew then who it was when I looked in her emerald green eyes, so I reply "Rebecca and you're Serina right?"  
  
She smiles while saying "well this is a rather weird coincidence but I wonder who we are going to be with Becky?"  
  
I ask "did you get the same order to be here at this café?"  
  
Serina nods as we both looked up at the grey and gloomy sky as we waited for the person to arrive.  
  
A man walks up to us asking "are you girls Rebecca and Serina?"  
  
We both nod at the same time wondering what, on earth are we doing here in New York of all places? Still we wanted to be patient we had no idea what would happen next.  
  
He sat down beside us saying you two girls are to stay with Chibodee Crocket and help him through his boxing matches.  
  
I ask "where's his crew, don't they support him?"  
  
The man nods while explaining "you see his crew is training for a month and they'll miss his matches."  
  
Serina was ecstatic because she always wanted to be with Chibodee. However I wasn't that much thrilled because he wasn't exactly on my friendly list.  
  
He smiles at our calm depositions, while wondering what was taking Chibodee so long.  
  
I ask "is this a café for couples because you see a lot of people French kissing?"  
  
Serina sighs broken heartily while saying "I broke up with a hunk not to long ago too."  
  
I sigh while saying "that's why I don't put my heart on the line much anymore."  
  
The man comments "I don't know why you girls seem nice, and all."  
  
We both smile at his nice comment, and laugh at the kinds words we rarely get to hear.  
  
Serina sat down wondering what the month will be like, as I sigh as I wondered, the same.  
  
"Uh Serina I'm going to the restroom, but I'll be right back."  
  
Serina nods as she watches the passing traffic, and wondering if we could survive a month with this mystery person.  
  
I walk inside and all the guys stare at me with raised eyebrows while making comments like hey there sexy come on over and visit me. I scoff and go about my business as ususal feeling disgusted as ever. After I took care of that I run into a man sitting on the stool.  
  
"Oh excuse me sir I didn't mean to run into you."  
  
He helps me up while saying, "don't worry about it miss."  
  
"Well thank you but I better get going now."  
  
He stops me abruptly while saying "hold on there's a tradition to uphold my fair lady. You see every new girl I meet has to kiss me." He smirks while looking in my eyes. I was hesitant about the whole thing.  
  
~I really don't want to kiss him but he wasn't specific on how the kiss was done hehehe.~  
  
He impatiently says "well I'm waiting my fair young lady." As he closes his eyes waiting for my lips to touch his, I put my lips like candy on his lips and make kissing noises. After a while I left him there with the candy on his lips and walked out grinning.  
  
Serina asks "what on earth took you so long Rebecca?"  
  
I smile evilly while replying "I had a little pest control problem but it's all taken care of."  
  
Serina just shakes her head as I sat down across from her, while this is happening a man slightly mad while licking his lip's walks out of the main room in the café.  
  
The man sees him while saying "Ah Chibodee you've arrived your two new partners are expecting you. What's wrong?"  
  
Chibodee replies oh I was supposedly getting a kiss from this hot girl, but it was candy on my lips. The worse part is I DIDN'T EVEN GET HER NAME!  
  
He calls SERINA REBECCA THE MAN YOU'RE EXPECTED TO BE WITH IS HERE.  
  
We both walk over and look in his eyes, but at the same time Chibodee and I said It's YOU!  
  
Serina asks in confusion "what are you talking about Rebecca?"  
  
I said "he's the pest I had a pest control problem I had to deal with."  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "and you're the sneaky girl that got out of my kiss. Now you're going to pay for that no one denies me of a kiss."  
  
The man steps between Chibodee and I with a stern look on his face.  
  
Chibodee pouts while saying "aw man I can't kiss her."  
  
He said "no Chibodee you have to act professional around these girls."  
  
Chibodee frowns while asking "are you going to have someone watching over me most of the time?"  
  
The man nods while saying "for her sake, and I'm sure Allenby will be keeping dibs on you."  
  
He leaves while chuckling to himself as he walked on.  
  
I laugh while saying "yeah Chibodee Allenby is for you."  
  
He glares at me while saying "hey if you don't want me getting postal on you then you better not say me and Allenby are together."  
  
Little did any of us know that there was a wrecked truck with lip gloss that had melted within an hour. So as we walked along Chibodee slips on the lip gloss and lands in a crate full of some live crabs. He hit his head not knowing what he was sitting in, until one of the crabs pinched where the sun doesn't shine.  
  
Chibodee yelled HEY LET GO THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU! He was running in varies of things finally he got the crab off but he lands on a girl lap and she spilled perfume all over him.  
  
She looked at him with lip gloss on his face and smelling so good, and she was about to kiss him. Until Serina stops her saying "come on don't, you think Chibodee has had enough humiliation."  
  
I add "yeah come on let him be." We both help him up and got something to wipe the lip gloss off, but the smell wasn't easy to get rid of.  
  
So we walk to his mansion in silence no laughing or teasing for a while. When we finally got there, we couldn't resist but to pick on him just once.  
  
"Oh Chibodee if you'd be willing to cheat on Allenby I would gladly love on you."  
  
Serina adds "yeah we both would be pampering you and smelling your wonderful flowery scent."  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "well I know you two couldn't resist, but thanks for sticking up for me."  
  
We both nod while saying "your welcome Chibodee see we can be nice once in awhile."  
  
As we both go inside his mansion and prepare for the night Chibodee thinks ~Oh lord ok I'll end up with one of these two girls but which one? ~ Chibodee smirks while saying "this is going to be an interesting month."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well that was interesting."  
  
Serina: "Yeah you said it I wonder which one will he chose?"  
  
Chibodee: "Oh there you two are, if I were you two better get some sleep because I bet tomorrow is going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
"Ok we will but while we are doing so please tell me good or bad?"  
  
Serina: "Bye for now and please review." 


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Along NOT!

(I don't own G-gundam but I do own me and Serina)  
  
"Three's Company"  
  
Serina: "Well I think you maybe right Rebecca he so needs to be with Allenby."  
  
"Yep As usual I always know what's best, unfortunately we always seem to be on the losing end."  
  
Chibodee: "What was that girls?"  
  
Serina and I: AHH! CHIBODEE WHY ARE YOU HERE!?  
  
Chibodee: "Aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
Serina: "Uh nothing at all Chibodee we're just doing our usual girl talk."  
  
"Yeah, uh anyway on with the Chapter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Two  
  
Getting Along . . . NOT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the laughing fest we had yesterday we were both up bright and early to start on things. Unfortunately we both saw Chibodee only in his boxers walking downstairs, that was not a good thing.  
  
Serina asks me "do all men do this? I mean sure he looks good to me but I'm not use to this."  
  
I glare at her asking "how should I know? You've been out with more men then I."  
  
We both sigh, and walk on pretending we didn't see anything. Chibodee looks at us in our matching short nightgowns while smirking couldn't help but be a pain to us.  
  
He puts his arm around Serina asking "so you had to wear the night gown eh? Trying to get me to notice you both it's ok, but many girls go through this."  
  
I try to hold my tongue he was really ridding on my nerves really badly I wanted to shoot him. I just get deep in thought in my work ignoring his childish antics.  
  
Serina sighs in amazement while wondering 'How is she so immune to it I wish I knew her secret.'  
  
Chibodee smirks 'Oh ignoring me eh? Well I will change that really quick.'  
  
Before he could do anything I turn around quickly while asking "so any ideas on what to eat?"  
  
Chibodee was stunned, but no girl has been able to read his moves, not even Allenby. 'Man, she's good first she escapes my kissing wrath and now this?'  
  
Serina smiles while saying fat-free pancakes. Orange juice, and some pure cinnamon bread."  
  
Chibodee looks at her confused while saying "that's way too healthy for me."  
  
She asks "then what do you want?"  
  
He drools while saying "well pancakes' bacon, and nice toasted bread."  
  
We both sigh in frustration wanting to, straggle his holy neck, but we manage to keep our cool.  
  
I said "fine I'll cook YOUR breakfast I'll just have a bagel."  
  
Serina nods in agreement while saying "so will I, and we both are health freaks."  
  
Chibodee smirks while running his fingers through our hair playfully. He says "oh well you, girls look fine."  
  
"Well we like to stay in shape Chibodee is that a crime?"  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "dieting yourselves in such a manner yes it is a crime."  
  
Serina for the first time scolded a man by saying, "well it aint your choice Chibodee."  
  
Both Chibodee and I were shocked at her reaction, but I agreed with what she was saying. We both stomp out of the room leaving Chibodee clueless in the gym.  
  
Chibodee sighs knowing it will take some getting use to, but he couldn't help noticing we were hiding something.  
  
Upstairs the phone rings it was Allenby looking for Chibodee, I answered it and yell CHIBODEE PHONE!  
  
He yells back OK I'M COMING!  
  
Serina sighs in dismay, and we both felt like third and forth wheels between Chibodee and Allenby.  
  
"Uh I better go, and check on, my program so bye."  
  
Serina was feeling uncomfortable to so she joined me, and we both felt like we were in the way.  
  
I sigh while saying "maybe this wasn't a good idea."  
  
Serina nods while saying "you're probably right, and I don't want to spoil their relationship."  
  
"I couldn't even begin to because of my phobia." I look down on the floor, while sighing.  
  
Serina smiles sympathetically while reassuring "aw cheer up Becky I will always be your friend and so will Rika and Seliphe."  
  
I ask "how are they anyway. I haven't heard from them?"  
  
Serina sighs while saying "well they're fine in Africa."  
  
I said "dang well they'll be racking in the money then."  
  
Serina nods and we both laugh at others' comments while Chibodee was on the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibodee: "Oh hi Allenby dear what's up?"  
  
Allenby: "You have another young woman there too."  
  
Chibodee: "She's just helping me out so why did you call sugar?"  
  
Allenby: *coughing* "I'm sick honey sorry I won't make it tonight."  
  
Chibodee: "Ok get well hon. love you."  
  
Allenby: *sneezes* "I will Chibodee ok love you too, bye."  
  
Chibodee hangs up and notices Serina and I were gone wondering where we were.  
  
I was saying "oh Serina what is a sacred love eh?"  
  
Serina laughs while saying "oh I guess when two people would be willing to risk it all."  
  
I sigh while saying "well I'm tired of being bounced around, I officially want to be alone for the rest of my life."  
  
Serina sighs while saying maybe "I'll find someone who wouldn't be as selfish, and ill understandable."  
  
Chibodee overheard it and felt lower then dirt about the way he treated us.  
  
Serina sighs while saying "you know it's times like these I wish I had your phobia Rebecca."  
  
~Rebecca has a phobia against something.~  
  
"Trust me Serina you don't. I bet Allenby and Chibodee are kissing now in romantic bliss."  
  
Serina smiles while saying "yes with that delicious tongue of his down her thoart and . . ."  
  
I shouted TMI SERINA OK!  
  
She said oh sorry Becky forgot about your "Problem."  
  
This was killing Chibodee. He had to know what my phobia was. He stayed close to the door hopping I would let it slip out. ~Rebecca afraid of something I wonder what it could be? I know it aint me she's sacred of.~  
  
I was to the door looking down on the floor in shame. Serina hugs me while saying "I'll be here for you sister." I nod somberly while sighing in aggravation Chibodee heard it but still wanted to see if I would say it. So he hid behind the door after I opened it.  
  
I try to look on the bright side but I end up falling down the stairs, but surprisingly didn't hit my head. I got a bagel and waited on Serina to come down.  
  
Serina was really aggravated at Chibodee but still worried about my future alone. She hated the thought of me being left alone with my phobia. So she sighs walking downstairs lost in thought. ~Rebecca may seem cold but she's really a warm person once you get her trust. No, one is willing to help her, not Chibodee or anyone else.~  
  
Chibodee saw tears in Serina's eyes, he thought he had hurt her to that point. As, she walked down to meet me in the kitchen and we both head out the door to the hanger.  
  
Chibodee yells AH NICE GOING YOU HURT YOUR TWO NEW PARTNERS IN JUST ONE DAY! DAMMIT!  
  
He sighs as he sat down on the floor, the pain we left floating in the air was really getting to him. However he saw a picture of four women, but it was Seliphe Serina, Rika and I. He smiles saying "well those girls seem really close." He really wanted to make it up to us, so he sat down and thought of something.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hanger Serina and I were getting to know gundam Maxter. I couldn't help but feel his gundam responding to our sadness and frustration.  
  
Serina smiles while saying "well at least something in the world cares we are bleeding inside our hearts."  
  
I smile too while saying "yeah how ironic Chibodee's gundam cares for us yet he's out having a good time with Allenby."  
  
I sat down and took a small break while looking up to the gundam while saying "at least Maxter won't make fun of my phobia."  
  
Serina felt Maxter move and she said "uh Rebecca Maxter is moving."  
  
Before I could move, Maxter had picked me up for some odd reason. I ask "Serina what are you doing?"  
  
She looks confused while replying "I'm not doing anything Rebecca."  
  
I was startled but not scared, and it felt like Maxter was communicating with me. I look in Maxter's face strangely. I understood what it was asking me.  
  
I sigh while asking, "do you want to know what I have a phobia against?"  
  
Maxter nods while looking at me intentively as if listening.  
  
I sigh while saying "ok. I have a phobia against passion."  
  
Maxter brought me closer knowing Chibodee is full of passion, but somehow knew I wasn't willing to tell him.  
  
I ask "you want me to tell Chibodee?"  
  
Maxter nods as if wanting me to trust Chibodee, but this whole incident was incredible. I sigh replying "Maxter I appreciate your concern but Chibodee has Allenby."  
  
Maxter gently puts me down gently, the last thing I got was, just trust my piolet. Both Serina and I were stunned over this whole thing.  
  
So After a while we stopped and headed back, so much time had, passed by. It was 9:00 when we got back and Chibodee had fallen asleep on the couch. Serina got a cover and put it over him smiling faintly she thought about what Maxter told me to do.  
  
We both make our way upstairs we both, face each other to bid good night. Serina asks "are you going to take Maxter's advice Rebecca?"  
  
I sigh while saying "I don't know Serina. Good night see you in the morning."  
  
She replies "good night my little sister, and think about what Maxter said."  
  
She turned off the light and fell asleep really fast thinking ~Chibodee might be more friendly I don't know.~  
  
I slowly got under my covers turning off the lamp wondering should. I tell Chibodee? I answer "no he has Allenby to keep him company I won't bother him with my troubles."  
  
I also thought ~Will we ever get along? ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serina: "Good question will we get along completely."  
  
"Who knows but then again he'll spend a lot of time with Allenby."  
  
Serina: "A good point oh well as usual we will be in the way."  
  
Chibodee: "Will you two please cut me some slack?"  
  
"What we are just telling it like it is Chibodee."  
  
Serina: "You will have to give us a reason to cut you some slack Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee: *sighs* "Oh and by the way are you going to tell me about your phobia Rebecca?"  
  
"You'll have to wait hope you all enjoy this and tell me if this is worth continuing."  
  
Serina and me: SEE YA LATER :) 


	3. Chapter 3 I MUST KNOW REBECCA'S PHOBIA!

I don't own G-gundam but I do own Serina and myself.  
  
Three's Company  
  
Serina: "Well Rebecca he is extremely curious about your phobia with . . ."  
  
SHH! DON'T SAY IT!  
  
Chibodee: "Say what Rebecca?"  
  
Serina: "Uh her phobia with boxers yeah."  
  
Chibodee: "Nice try but I know she isn't afraid of me."  
  
"Sigh anyway on with the chapter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I MUST KNOW REBECCA'S PHOBIA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early that morning I was anxious, I was anxiously waiting for Serina to up. My mind was troubling me greatly because every time I'd tell a man my phobia he'd throw me out calling me a lesbian. I wasn't sure how Chibodee would take it, but I was sure he wouldn't notice anyway.  
  
I hear footsteps come down the stairs I was hoping it was Serina, but sadly it was Chibodee. Don't get me wrong I liked seeing him, but I had so much on my mind. I quickly turn away before Chibodee could look in my eyes seeing torture and confusion.  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "well aren't, we the dedicated worker miss Rebecca."  
  
I chuckle, weakly while saying "that's me just a lowly worker no importance except to provide you with the best support."  
  
Chibodee looks at me confused, no smart remark and avoiding his eyes. He couldn't take it he finally asks "is there something you're hidding from me?"  
  
I sigh saying "I-I'll be all right Chibodee really no need to needle me." I was holding back tears I hated myself over this phobia, and I didn't want Chibodee to know about it. Luckily I had, a way out of this predicament I was corned in or so I thought.  
  
I ask "what about your date with Allenby Chibodee?" I knew he had wanted to go out with Allenby, so I was safe for the time being.  
  
Chibodee nods while saying "it's still on but I feel like you're not being completely honest with me."  
  
I ask "what more do you want Chibodee?"  
  
As I asked that question there was a dead silence over us. Chibodee wasn't sure how to answer it without sounding like he was in love with me. I knew he loved Allenby, so I relieve him while saying "never mind I will be getting back to my work now."  
  
Chibodee hated this he couldn't communicate with me because of his feelings toward Allenby. I wasn't trying to put stress on him. However I didn't know what to say to him, and I was stuck myself. Serina woke up while smiling at Chibodee asking "how are we feeling today?"  
  
Chibodee knew Serina and I acted like sisters, and I told her most of my problems. Even the one Chibodee was most curious about, but he usually wouldn't do this. However he felt he had no choice but get it from the secondary source.  
  
Chibodee charms Serina while saying "I'm fine as long as you're here my dear." He was smirking knowing she's one girl that can't deny him, no matter if he was going out with someone.  
  
Serina was losing her cool but she knew he was really Allenby's so it didn't affect her as badly. She replies "good well I better assist Rebecca."  
  
Chibodee sighs in defeat knowing she wasn't bitting either, but Serina went to his phone to call a psychiatrist in romance and passion. She got the answering machine, and Chibodee was listening closely to Serina's plea.  
  
Serina: "Hi Dr. Buddy."  
  
Dr. Buddy can't come to, the phone right now, please leave your plea at the end of the beep *BEEP*  
  
Serina: "I was really hopping you were in you see my best friend has this problem and she feels like she can't be open with our partner. Please come by, I told her about you, so getting her trust shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Serina hung up sighing, she really hated this it felt like everything was against me to her. So she began her work wondering if Dr. Buddy would show up.  
  
Meanwhile Chibodee was thinking ~Oh this is perfect I'll not only know her Phobia but her feelings about how I have treated her lately.~ He wanted to make sure the real Dr. Buddy wouldn't show up, so he made sure his trip would be rather lengthy.  
  
After all that was set up he wrote a note saying he went out with Allenby, he'd be back at 7:30. He heard his messages Allenby couldn't make it tonight because she had business in Neo-Sweden. His plan was working as he dressed for the part and looked in the mirror while thinking ~Yeah I could fool anyone but I better not use as much slang as usual.~  
  
Serina sighs in distress, ~PLEASE SOMEONE HELP HER I'LL NEVER LIVE WITH MYSELF IF SHE ENDS UP ALONE! ~  
  
I broke the silence asking "Serina are you all right sis?"  
  
She hides her tears while answering "yes LIL Sis I'm fine let's get this done huh."  
  
I nod and just kept working I knew the truth she and the other three have always been like sisters to me. I knew she was worried about my phobia and how I handle it, it was hurting, me the most. However, I don't let it control my life.  
  
We finished and all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, Serina sighs while thinking it was Allenby. However, to her pleasant surprise it was "supposedly" Dr. Buddy.  
  
He smiles asking "are you the one that called concerning my appointment with your best friend."  
  
She hugged him while saying "oh Dr. Buddy you made it, and my have you gotten taller."  
  
Chibodee sounded just like him while saying "oh I've been stretching and working out. So where's my patent hm?"  
  
Serina led him into the room I was sitting in alone minding my own business, while saying "there she is."  
  
~Oh she's so pretty huh WAIT A MINUET ALLENBY'S MY GIRL! ~  
  
I sigh heavily as I reading a tragic love story, which seem to make me feel a little better but not all the way.  
  
He smiles while saying "good afternoon Rebecca."  
  
That shocked me but I answer politely "good afternoon."  
  
He sat down while saying, "allow me to introduce myself I'm Dr. Buddy your best friend has informed you of me correct?"  
  
I nod while looking at while saying "you look a bit taller than she described to me."  
  
This was the first time he actually had a conversation with me without sensing uncertainly. He thought ~Dang almost everyone can trust a doctor, sadly she doesn't seem to trust me all that much.~  
  
He replies "oh I've had a lot of exercise and all. Now let's see Serina tells me you have a phobia correct?"  
  
I reply "yes and let me guess you would like for me to get it off of my chest."  
  
He nods while adding "it will help with, your stress trust me."  
  
~Please Rebecca trust me for now, I must know your phobia.~  
  
I sigh heavily while saying softly "I have a phobia with passion."  
  
He asks "what was that?"  
  
I sigh again saying a little louder "I have a phobia with passion."  
  
He asks "can you say, it again I'm a little deaf?"  
  
I said again in a hearable range "I have a phobia with passion."  
  
Chibodee who was supposedly Dr. Buddy at the time was shocked. He always assumed I was mostly fearless and now he heard an unbelievable thing.  
  
~She has a fear of passion how? When? Why? ~  
  
He manages to ask "how long have you had this phobia Rebecca?"  
  
I sigh while saying "about four years you see I've been treated like a tramp, but Serina always loved these tragic romances. However most of them would end with the girl after in a moment of passion would be killed. That was part of the cause, the other was when someone tried to rape me and kill me."  
  
Chibodee was almost in tears as he heard the shameful tone in my voice, but he stayed calm.  
  
He then asks "why haven't you told your partner?"  
  
I sigh sadly while saying "I've tried to confide in people in the past, but they always threw me out after hearing about my troubles. Another reason is he is going out with someone he doesn't need to be burdened with my hang up."  
  
~ Aw Damn I've been to Damn selfish to see her hurting, and she put her feelings aside as if it was nothing. ~  
  
I was still sleepy I didn't rest as good last night, and my eyes were getting heavy. ~ He's a good doctor not preaching on how I should be more open just wanting me to be open to him.~  
  
He smiles while saying "why don't you go to sleep you look tired."  
  
I nodded while laying down and went right to sleep, kinda shivering because I was a little cold. He smiles at me and puts a cover over me with a tear in his eyes.  
  
He walks out to the anxious Serina in the hall while asking "how did it go?"  
  
Chibodee answers briefly "very good she told me her phobia. I'm curious Serina how, do you feel about your partner?"  
  
Serina sighs while answering "both Rebecca and I like him and all it just seems, he only needs Allenby to help him through."  
  
~Oh my god they both are so pretty, smart, understanding, loyal . . . ARG NOT AGAIN! ~  
  
He sighs while asking "have you told him how you felt about the situation?"  
  
She shakes her head while asking "it don't really matter as long as he is happy with Allenby, we will support him no matter what."  
  
~ AW MAN HOW LOW CAN I BE!? I don't deserve their kindness and understanding, that's it. I'm going to make things right Allenby will just have to wait.~  
  
He nods while saying "well Serina your sister is asleep I'll be going now."  
  
Serina stops him by grabbing his arm, and that affected Chibodee in a strange way.  
  
~Ok this is nuts why do I want to stay I swear both her and Rebecca are going to make me crazy.~  
  
She smiles while asking "how much do I owe you?"  
  
~Well you could sleep with, me ARG AGAIN WITH THOSE THOUGHTS! STOP IT! ~  
  
Chibodee didn't use his accent like he did before while saying "you don't owe me a thing."  
  
He was busted by Serina at that point she yelled CHIBODEE HOW COULD YOU! She pulls off the coat and wig.  
  
~AW MAN WHY AM I ENJOYING THIS!? ~  
  
I walk out asking "what's wrong Serina?"  
  
She sighs while saying "Chibodee heard your phobia Rebecca."  
  
WHAT!? CHIBODEE HOW COULD YOU!? My eyes dim, and I expected him to throw me out the door like all the others. Chibodee ran over to me hugging me saying "I won't throw you out Rebecca and I'm so sorry for being shallow please forgive me."  
  
I nod as my hazel green eyes had tears of resentment not to Chibodee, but at myself. I wanted to disappear at that very momment I hated this.  
  
~Oh no, please don't cry, don't let tears flood your pretty face . . . These girls are out to get me I know it.~  
  
I reply, "thank you for not getting upset Chibodee." I pulled out of his arms and went downstairs to cook something.  
  
Serina smiles while saying "thanks for understanding." She kissed him on the cheek, and went downstairs too, to let Chibodee have some space.  
  
Chibodee sighs in dismay while saying "this is a problem I'm suppose to be with Allenby. These two are causing me stress on my heart, but who knows maybe this will go away." ~I hope so these girls mean, well but they both are very attractive no one could deny that. Still they want me happy so I'll put this whatever it is aside.~  
  
Chibodee walks down stairs to a welcoming aroma but he runs into Serina, she looks, him in the eyes with her emerald green eyes. ~NOT AGAIN I BARELY RECOVERED LAST TIME! ~ He quickly says "sorry Serina." He quickly moves away from her eyes wondering in the kitchen where I was.  
  
I laugh while saying "oh Mr. Curiosity has wondered in my domain hmm."  
  
~Aw the sweet sound of her happiness, FOCUS FOCUS FOCUS! ~  
  
He replies in his usual snug way, "sorry you know me I'm not satisfied until I know what's going on."  
  
I chuckling knowing it was true so I indicate "well dinner will be ready shortly, Chibodee." I looked in his eyes while laughing, a little at his curious manner.  
  
~AW MAN THOSE EYES, FIRST SERINA AND NOW HER THIS IS GOING TO BE HARD TO DEAL WITH! ~  
  
I ask "is there something wrong, Chibodee?"  
  
He hides his face because he was blushing a little while saying "no I'm fine I'll wait in the living room."  
  
Dinner that night was, silent really silent, and we both weren't really talking that much anyway. After all that took place we all say good night and quickly go to bed.  
  
Serina's thoughts ~Chibodee seems a little anxious, and confusing, but it's probably nothing.~  
  
~Gee I guess it's a shock to know I have a phobia with passion. I hope he isn't just feeling sorry for me.~  
  
Chibodee's thoughts', ~ Man I, sure hope this is nothing serious, but I will make it up to them.~  
  
We all go to sleep finally with a lot of raging thoughts going through our minds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serina: "Yeah that's odd of Chibodee, but oh well he has been known to flirt."  
  
"Uh huh he still has Allenby though don't forget that."  
  
Serina: "Yes Chibodee and Allenby, who knows maybe we'll find someone."  
  
Chibodee muttering "oh one of you girls will probably end up with me."  
  
Serina: "What was that Chibodee huh?"  
  
Chibodee: "Oh nothing really just dreaming about Allenby." *NOT! *  
  
SERINA DON'T NEEDLE CHIBODEE!  
  
Serina: "Ok well that was interesting I wonder what will happen next."  
  
"Well you'll find out in the next chapter."  
  
Serina and me: SEE YOU ALL LATER BYE FOR NOW!  
  
Hope you enjoy :) 


	4. Chapter 4 Allenby's Dare

(I don't own G-gundam but I do own me and Serina)  
  
Serina: "Well I wonder what will happen in this chapter."  
  
"Oh you know me you may never know about what I'm going to come up with."  
  
Serina: "Oh I have feeling Chibodee will interfere in five . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1"  
  
Chibodee:"Oh thanks Serina you're a pal really."  
  
"Aw poor Chibodee here let me give you a bottle."  
  
Chibodee: "If you don't watch it miss Rebecca I'll . . . "  
  
"You'll what kiss me, you can't you have Allenby."  
  
Chibodee: "You just wait Miss Cold feet I'll get you back."  
  
"Anyway let's get on with the chapter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Allenby's Dare  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serina and I were both asleep then all of a sudden the bright hall lights come on, making us groan. Serina pulls the covers back on her head, and I do the same but Chibodee strode upstairs.  
  
Chibodee says in a cheery way "come on girls get up rise and shine."  
  
Serina moans while saying in a sleepy way "come on Chibodee just another hour please." She pulls the covers back over her head and snuggles up to the covers. Chibodee yanks them off of her, it was chilly because it was so early. He smiles while saying "come on get up."  
  
He walks over to me saying "oh Rebecca wakey wakey." He pulls on the covers I moan in pain because the light was blinding. Chibodee got impatient so he pulls me litterly out into the light, it was hurting my eyes, but he had me in his arms. He stops and looks at, me the tired girl. ~ Oh she's so innocent AHH no she's your partner, don't think of her like that. Rebecca you torture me even in your sleep.~  
  
I manage to open my eyes not knowing where I was I look over at the clock and it was 5:00 A.M.  
  
I ask "Chibodee it's 5:00 why are you getting us up so early?"  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "come on you two I'll explain everything after you two get dressed."  
  
I yawn while saying "all right Chibodee."  
  
I walk out into the hall and met up with the equally as tired Serina, and we both walk into the bathroom getting ready. Chibodee sighs while wondering how long it'll take us to get ready. So he goes downstairs to wait, and it really didn't take us too long. We both walk down in our casual dresses since our paints were all dirty.  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "well you, girls look nice, but Rebecca do you have to have your hair up?"  
  
"Yes Chibodee it's annoying when my hair is down, but why did you get us up so early for?"  
  
Chibodee smiles while saying "well I'm going to take you girls out for breakfast."  
  
We both exchange a puzzle look to one, another wondering why is he doing this. We still loved him as a friend but we had no idea he would do that.  
  
Chibodee looks at us sternly while saying "now girls I can be nice when I want to."  
  
We both nod and follow him to where he was taking us. However he occasionally stares at us, but carefully so that we don't notice. Serina and I were just looking around not really paying much attention to Chibodee.  
  
Suddenly we all hear a female voice saying "hey Chibodee there you are."  
  
We all look her way, Chibodee was worried we'd get mad over this. He replies "hey Allenby what's up baby?"  
  
She looks at us while asking "who are these two girls Chibodee?"  
  
I smile while saying "I'm the one that answered the phone when you called. I'm Chibodee's partner, and my name is Rebecca."  
  
Serina nods while saying "I'm his other partner, and my name is Serina pleased to meet you Allenby."  
  
Chibodee sighs, in relief there wasn't any pressure on him for now. So he asks "so shall we ladies?"  
  
We all three nod and head inside with Chibodee, Serina and I just kinda disappear for a few.  
  
I got Serina's and my breakfast and we both didn't want to be in the way so we sat at a different table. Chibodee insisted that we sat at the same table with them, so we did but again we felt like we were in the way.  
  
We all ate and talked a little we got to know Allenby and she got to know us. I was eating two pancakes with butter and sausage. Serina had a bacon and egg biscuit, and everything was going smoothly.  
  
After we were done, we walk outside, and Allenby seemed curious about something.  
  
Allenby smiles while saying "I dare both you and Rebecca to kiss Chibodee."  
  
Serina and I were shocked this was unexpected of Allenby.  
  
I ask "uh do we have to I mean he's your man after all?"  
  
Allenby asks "what's wrong, are you chicken Rebecca?"  
  
I hesitantly say "uh n-no it's just a little weird to be kissing your boyfriend that's all."  
  
Allenby smiles in a childish mischievous sort of way, while saying "well I don't mind so go on girls."  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "are you sure you want to do that Allenby I mean they are my friends and all. Who knows maybe I'll fall in love with one of them."  
  
Serina smiles while saying "aw Chibodee is protective over his girl, makes me want to kiss him. However I doubt you'll fall for us."  
  
Serina walks up to him and kisses him just to satisfy Allenby, she always dreamed of this. If there's was no emotion behind it by Chibodee she didn't care she finally got to kiss him. ~ Oh this is so wonderful but I know his heart belongs to Allenby. I wonder if Rebecca will be able to kiss him.~  
  
Chibodee was shocked, and the kiss had made his confusion about Serina being a lover or just a friend worse. The war rages on in his mind and heart. ~ALLENBY WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I'm getting tormented by her. However, I have to be careful with Rebecca. She has a fear for this kind of thing.~  
  
Serina let go of him, after she wakes up she walks over to me. She whispers, "take a deep breath Rebecca I doubt anything will happen to you."  
  
I nod while trying to gather up my courage to kiss Chibodee. I walk over to him took a deep breath and gently put my lips against his.  
  
Chibodee was really affected by this kiss, and he felt the ache of want rush over him. ~Oh god this is the real meaning of torment she has a fear of passion yet her lips are soft and taste so sweet. ARG DAMN FATE IS CRUEL TO ME! ~  
  
I let go rather quickly I conquered a part of my fear, but I was still uneasy about that. Chibodee was kinda disappointed that I stop the sensation so soon.  
  
I say "uh well thank you Chibodee but I think I will walk back to your mansion alone."  
  
Chibodee asks "are you all right Rebecca?"  
  
I nod while saying "yes, but can I please walk back on my own?"  
  
Serina reassures Chibodee by saying "I'll go with her Chibodee, we will leave you to Allenby."  
  
Chibodee answers "well ok, girls see you later."  
  
Allenby smiles while saying "those are interesting girls you got there."  
  
Chibodee nods and looks back at me worried, he didn't believe me when I said I was all right. However, he and Allenby spent some time together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh I feel so humiliated Serina I can't face Chibodee again."  
  
Serina sighs while saying "calm down lil sis you did pretty well you didn't faint. Although I don't know why Allenby would want us to do such a stunt."  
  
Heat was constantly running through my cheeks and I didn't feel much better no matter what Serina said.  
  
She sighs and just stays close to me as we walk back to his mansion.  
  
I ask "why didn't you stay with Chibodee?"  
  
Serina sighs while saying "one I adore Chibodee more as a friend but his heart belongs to Allenby so what's the point. The other reason was I was worried about how that kiss effected you."  
  
I nod somberly and still was blushing just not as badly as before.  
  
Serina felt so broken but she wondered if anyone would love her or even me.  
  
We both got back before Chibodee did, so we went upstairs and fell asleep.  
  
Chibodee came back two hours later, and we were still upstairs in our rooms.  
  
Chibodee smiles while saying "bye Allenby love you."  
  
At that point Serina came downstairs and went into the kitchen to get something. Chibodee asks her "are you mad at me Serina?"  
  
She shook her head while saying "no I'm just worried about Rebecca that's all."  
  
He asks "where is Rebecca?"  
  
Serina sighs while saying "she's in her room with the door locked and everything."  
  
Chibodee sighs and goes upstairs knocking on my door while asking "Rebecca can I come in?"  
  
"NO! Chibodee please just, leave me alone."  
  
Chibodee firmly states "well I'll just keep bugging you till I get my way."  
  
I sigh and open the door a little asking "what do you want?"  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "look I'm sorry Allenby dared you to kiss me. Please come out I know how you feel about that really there's nothing you need to feel embarrassed about."  
  
I sigh while saying "I know Allenby had no idea about my phobia with passion. I'll just never get involved with your personal life."  
  
Chibodee says to himself "please don't do that Rebecca."  
  
I ask "what?'  
  
He stammers a little while saying "n-nothing so will you come out fully, please?"  
  
I finally gave in and come out of my room. I sigh asking, "are you happy now, Chibodee?"  
  
He nods while smirking at me, I just ignored it and went downstairs since I had a feeling that I wouldn't be allowed to go back in my room for a while.  
  
Serina was making one thing she couldn't burn and that was nice hot soup. I looked around for crackers, to add some taste.  
  
Chibodee sighs while lost in thought ~ok these two are playing games with my mind and heart. Why must you two have to be so good looking? ~ I walk out noticing Chibodee looked like he was in another world.  
  
"Hello earth to Chibodee, supper is ready, or do I have to feed it to you myself."  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "ok mommy you can if you want."  
  
I slap him playfully, but Serina spilled some hot soup on him.  
  
Chibodee yelled AHH HOT! He recovers with a smirk while saying now "I'm on fire."  
  
We both smack him at the same time, and Serina scolded playfully "Chibodee please not, in front of my little sister."  
  
I used a fake little girls voice while saying "but Serina I want to see you two kiss."  
  
Serina laughs while saying "not until you're twenty young lady."  
  
Chibodee was on the floor laughing as we put on this act of ours, while we waited for the soup to cool off.  
  
"Come on big sister, just one peck on the cheek please."  
  
She smiles while saying "only when you're ten dear."  
  
I couldn't stop laughing but I ended it by saying "but I am ten."  
  
Chibodee couldn't hardly breathe but he manage, to chock out "stop you two you're killing me."  
  
We finally sat down to eat, and it was a rather pleasant meal despite the spill on Chibodee. After the laughs and nice conversation it was getting late.  
  
Serina smiles while saying "good night Chibodee don't fall on the floor."  
  
I add "yeah, and don't drool on yourself while dreaming up graphic dreams about Allenby."  
  
Chibodee smirks evilly while saying "you girls better get your butts upstairs before I smack them."  
  
We laughed and went to our rooms, and went right to sleep no worries or anything.  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "great I not only have Allenby on my mind but I also have Serina and Rebecca. It's not easy being me."  
  
He goes to sleep with all three of our voices playing in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serina: "Aw poor Chibodee but Allenby will save him from us."  
  
"Yeah I mean it's not permanent really."  
  
Chibodee: "Oh well aren't you two so confident, but I may not get over it."  
  
"Right yeah you'll be stuck on either me and Serina, nope. You're Allenby's man."  
  
Serina: "Also we are partners, and usually partners don't fall in love with each other."  
  
Chibodee: "Well Rain is in love with Domon and they're partners."  
  
"Chibodee that is different they've also had, known each other for a very long time before the gundam fights."  
  
Chibodee: "So it can happen."  
  
Serina and me: "OOOKKK well that's all for now ciao amigos/amigas." 


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Hot Guys Alert!

(I don't own G-gundam characters but I do own Serina and myself.)  
  
There's Company  
  
"Wonder What Chibodee is going to do today?"  
  
Serina: *Sigh*, "Probably fawn over Allenby."  
  
Chibodee: "Ok you, two are obsessed over me and Allenby."  
  
"Well you are in love with her Chibodee, and we're just friends here."  
  
Chibodee: "So you two don't have to keep saying I'll fawn over her."  
  
Serina: "Maybe we will find someone right Becky?"  
  
"Yep, now on with the next Chapter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Oh . . . Hot Guys Alert!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early that morning Serina and I wake up in a good mood. We both were a little confused on our constant caring for Chibodee. However, we knew we had to act professional, but it seemed strange for us to care so much. Alas we knew Chibodee loved Allenby so we wanted to stop being so worried. So we slowly make our way to the kitchen on the way we notice Chibodee asleep on the couch.  
  
Serina smiles while saying "he obviously had a rough night."  
  
I reply "he probably had a nightmare about Allenby let's not wake him."  
  
Serina and I both agreed and crossed the couch as quietly as possible. Unfortunately Chibodee shouts in his sleep sometimes which can scare anyone. He shouted HEY PAL HANDS FF OF MY GIRLS! After the outburst he turns over and hugs on the pillow.  
  
Serina couldn't help but chuckles as we miraculously made it to the kitchen without waking Chibodee. As we got there, we pondered on what he could've meant by "his girls."  
  
I begin to walk to the refrigerator Serina abruptly asks "Do you think he meant us Rebecca?"  
  
I was also stumped on what Chibodee meant by "his girls." Personally I expected him to say, Allenby and not my girls so that meant more then one. I reply "well I'm not sure he could've meant his crew maybe. Chibodee is confusing like that surely you know this by now."  
  
After my comment not a word was said between Serina and, I for the longest time. I was looking for something to cook and notice Chibodee was low in supplies. Finally I say "Chibodee is low in groceries." Serina's eyes seem to light up considerably, of course, I instinctively knew what she was thinking. Surprisingly, I thought it wasn't such a bad idea in our heads to move on but we would still be faithful and loyal to Chibodee.  
  
Serina nods while saying, "let's go but we better leave Chibodee a note."  
  
I nod agreeing with Serina so I got a piece of paper and began writing. I also began to wonder what the day would bring, but remembering I have a job to do.  
  
I wrote: Dear Chibodee,  
  
Sorry we aren't around when you wake up. Don't worry we are still with you. , We just went to the store be back in a few. While we are gone, don't get to lonely (Laughing) just kidding as always.  
  
Sincerely, Rebecca and Serina.  
  
We both got our jackets on and slowly shut the door. After a few minuets Chibodee woke up, stumbling into the kitchen wondering if we were up yet. So like always he gets up and goes into the kitchen for a glass of water. He was thinking about his feelings for Allenby and the two of us. His head was spinning with our voices playing in his head, but he got the glass of water and drank it. Strangely, not noticing us walking by or talking.  
  
He glances over and sees a note on the table that I had written. He picks it up and reads it and gasps because the whole situation was playing out like his dream. Suddenly he laughs at himself for worrying so much he says "there's nothing for me to worry about it was just a dream." As usual he got board, so he sets the note and goes into the living room to lay down on the couch. He turns on the TV wondering if anything good would be on.  
  
Meanwhile with us we were walking through the isles getting what Chibodee would need. I look behind us and see two guys checking me and Serina out. Man I got to tell you those two looked absolutely delicious and remember I'm the one with the phobia with Passion. Both muscular like Chibodee, Althought I couldn't really see the eyes. Serina notices too so we decided to slow down our pace a bit. Hey I may have a fear with passion but do you think I'd be stupid enough to let this chance go, uh no.  
  
This guy with gorgeous red hair baby blue eyes and the eagle's T-shirt on walks over to me asking "Are you single?"  
  
I answer playfully "maybe, maybe not, guess you'll never know huh?" I walk away down the soup isle leaving Serina alone for a few. Oddly enough, the guy followed me asking "need a hand?" I nod while asking "can you get the soup on the top shelf for me please?" He nodded and got it exactly like Chibodee would which made me wonder if this man was also a boxer.  
  
There was another guy with blue hair like Chibodee also muscular with sky blue eyes both of their voices' make you melt. He walks over to Serina while saying "well, now an attractive blond. So are you single hmm?"  
  
Serina smirks while replying "oh I might fit you in somewhere?" She waits for me to get back. As she waits, she asks "what's your name?"  
  
He smiles at her and replies "Mike and, you're Serina correct, you and the dirty blond girl work under Chibodee Crocket right?" Serina nods while looking speechless she was hit by a love arrow, although she'll always feel love for Chibodee this guy had stolen her heart.  
  
I walk back and I blush when he put his arm around me I ask what's your name?"  
  
He laughs while saying "oh curious are we well, my name is Ron, and you are Rebecca right?"  
  
I nod and was also in shock but I was relieved to find Serina again. I notice she was the same way as me but we manage to say. "Well we aren't going to be available for a while but when we are we will see you ok." They both nod and replies back "we will be around don't you gals worry."  
  
We got to the cash register and got our stuff that we needed. We both were walking on air as we walked back to Chibodee. We walk slowly inside the house and walk in the kitchen with a love-struck look in our eyes. Chibodee notices the look of love in our eyes, he wondered if it was him we were thinking of. Chibodee thought*hmm are they dreaming about me? Like I kinda am about them*. He follows this strange sight and was filled with curiosity.  
  
Serina sighs and nearly cuts her finger, but didn't seem to care. She said "oh what, a man, and I'm weak in the knees."  
  
Chibodee was worried that Serina was going to hurt herself so he made her set the knife down. He thought*oh so these girls are dreaming about me hehehe. *  
  
I was getting ready to cook and I stopped for a minuet sigh in a loving way while saying "I would French kiss the man oh I'm in love. I hope he feels the same way."  
  
Chibodee said "to himself oh well this is too good to be true." He loved the idea of me and him French kissing, and needless to say it went further from there. He gets out the spray on a breath freshener and sprays it in his mouth, while walking over to me. I didn't really pay any attention to him. I was love struck to tell.  
  
He whispers smoothly "oh but I do feel the same way, so let's, French kiss." He pulls me closer to his lips, slowly so not to ruin the moment.  
  
I didn't hear a word Chibodee said but I do notice his lips getting closer to mine, it was a little late to stop our lips from touching but I could stop his tongue. Our lips met and he holds me in his arms for a few minuets, that kiss woke me up, but also sent a twinge through me. However I shook it off by saying "I don't want to French kiss you Chibodee."  
  
He lets me go, and thought *but you said you wanted to French kisses the man if she doesn't mean me then who? * He was both confused and hurt but didn't show it.  
  
He bites down on his lip trying not to sound so hateful when he asks "what's his name?" I saw the flames of anger grow in his eyes, but this was an odd reaction for him. He had Allenby so why did he care who I was in love with.  
  
I ask in a curious tone "why do you want to know?" I look at him confused and so unknowing on how he felt.  
  
This look seems to anger him more so he raises his voice saying "I'M CURIOUS IS THAT A CRIME!"  
  
I look at him really hurt, and unknowing why he was acting this way, Serina finally heard his yell and asks "what's wrong?"  
  
Chibodee was really mad and his temper went through the roof when he shouted I'M FINE BUT MY TWO PARTNERS ARE SNEAKING BEHIND MY BACK! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE MY FRIENDS!  
  
He went to run out to the living room, and got hit by the swinging door on the head and knocked him out. I sighed and got him over on the couch taking care of his head. Serina nor I made a sound we only had tears of hurt, and confusion on why he was so mad. I put some ice on his head trying to get the swelling to go down.  
  
After the knot went, down we both got up and I put a blanket on Chibodee. We both walk up the stairs slowly and miserably not speaking. We walk to our rooms wondering if Chibodee would ever want to speak to us. Yes that was a sad and lonely night for all of us. Good thing Chibodee's knot is taken care of, but I wonder what will happen tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serina: "Oh well that's life."  
  
"Seriously I know I didn't have comedy, but I had more drama and irony in this chapter."  
  
Chibodee: REBECCA HOW COULD YOU!?  
  
"What all I did, was make this more believable what?"  
  
Chibodee: "Rebecca you must love getting in trouble with me."  
  
"Since when am I not in trouble with you? Anyway hope you like this chapter."  
  
Chibodee: "Oh a good point come, here and kiss me hehehe."  
  
Serina: *whinnies* "Why does Rebecca get all your attention?"  
  
SERINA YOU'RE NOT HELPING HERE!  
  
Chibodee: "Hey she's the trouble maker and I have to punish her hehehe."  
  
"Well that's all for now. I hope to update if I can survive."  
  
Chibodee: "Come on Rebecca I know you want to kiss me."  
  
Serina: "Reviewers what do you think should Chibodee be attracted to me, Rebecca or Allenby?"  
  
SERINA I KINDA NEED, HELP, HERE, PLEASE REVIEWERS HELP ME!  
  
Chibodee: "Oh hehe come on take it like a woman."  
  
BUT I'M NOT A WOMAN, I'M A TEENAGER! 


	6. Chapter 6 One of us having, an affiar wi...

I don't own anything G-gundam but I do own the two women giving Chibodee a migraine.  
  
Three's Company  
  
Serina: "LOL AMEN SISTER!"  
  
"Hey what can, I say we both drive him nuts."  
  
Chibodee: "That's the understatement of the century."  
  
Serina: "Aw but Chibodee you have to love us."  
  
Chibodee: "I know but both of you will send me to a mental institute. Naw Just kidding, actually you're no different then my crew."  
  
"Oh great he finally sees a bright side." *mutters, you should've been in a mental institute to begin with. *  
  
Chibodee: "Oh what was that Rebecca?"  
  
*smiles innocently* "Nothing Chibodee on with the next chapter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
One of us having, an affair with Chibodee . . . WHAT!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It began as a silent morning Chibodee was glaring at us all morning, but his glares seemed aimed mostly at me. Serina and I sigh expecting the worse of the day, as we walk downstairs. I shook my head in confusion why did Chibodee care so much? After the month was over, he wouldn't have to see our faces or deal with our head aches ever again. Also he has Allenby so what's the big deal.  
  
Serina asks "Rebecca do you think he'll be mad all day?"  
  
I answer "Serina, expect anything from him today, we'd probably be lucky enough to be cussed at by him."  
  
We both walk down the stairs Chibodee was reading the paper not looking at either one of us. I just got my bagel and started making Chibodee his breakfast while Serina went to get the clothes washed. I could feel his anger burning through my skin, I knew he was mad but what I didn't get is why he is acting this way. I manage to fight off the burning sensation I felt on my back, and gave Chibodee his breakfast.  
  
He just gruffly says "Thanks."  
  
I sigh with a heavy heart while saying "Sure anytime." After my half- hearted words were said, I walk away to work on my puzzle since Serina and I really didn't need to do anything with his gundam. Chibodee was hurting but he felt that he shouldn't have been so harsh, while thinking they could've left with those guys. However they still are loyal to him, so despite his raging heart he decided to talk to us.  
  
He walks in the living room and sees me having trouble with a puzzle of mine. He couldn't help but laugh, he knew I wasn't to, good at this sort of thing, yet here I am trying to put it together. He smiles while asking "Need help Rebecca?"  
  
I shudder, a little while saying "Well if you don't mind and please try not to yell." I briefly look in his eyes and then look back down at the pieces, and strangely he didn't yell, or anything. He still felt the sword going through his heart but he sucked it up and helped me with the puzzle. Actually he found it kinda soothing to his aching heart, but he still couldn't stand the thought of someone else getting to hold me instead of him.  
  
All of sudden Domon walks in with this weird ad in his hand. He looked at me and Serina while smiling and grabbed him while taking him to the kitchen.  
  
Chibodee looks at Domon confused and angry, while asking "What is it now, Neo-Japan?"  
  
Domon smirks while saying "Oh Chibodee one of these two girls has the hots for you."  
  
Chibodee punches Domon in the face while saying "Quit joking Neo-Japan I'm really not in the mood."  
  
Domon rubs his cheek while saying "But I'm serious take a look at this add."  
  
Chibodee looked at the ad and it stated: Dear Cloy,  
  
I'm with a really hot guy, but he is my partner. I know he has a woman already but what I wouldn't give to have his burning love and passion. Yes, I know I have to act professional around him so that's why I don't know wether or not to tell him. I lied to him by saying I'm in love with someone else, but it's really him. What should I do?  
  
Signed, A Baffled young woman.  
  
Chibodee thought *that sounds like Rebecca's writing, or Serina asked for her help to write hmm. So one of my two partners is really wanting me to be theirs. The question is which one of the two is it, the one with the phobia of passion, or the one who has been played? *  
  
Domon nods while saying "Personally I think it's Rebecca she is the one with vocabulary."  
  
Chibodee had that really nerve racking smirk on his face while saying "well we will just have to get it out of them won't we?"  
  
Serina was sitting with me as we both wondered what Domon was talking about with Chibodee. However we didn't want to get him any more mad at us then he was all ready. So we wait patiently and Serina asks "I wonder if they would allow two more people to work in Africa?"  
  
I sigh saying "With our luck it would be more luckily for us to work in a bar then get a job in Africa."  
  
Serina knew that I was right about our luck so she didn't say anything else. Then Chibodee walks out, with this scary smirk we both shudder knowing he had some kind of plan.  
  
I chocked out "Chibodee please show a little mercy I know I made you angry yesterday just, please keep the violence to a minium."  
  
He laughs, a little at my, over reaction while saying "Oh don't worry, I aint gonna kill ya, but I want to know something from you two?"  
  
Serina and I ask at the same time "What is it, Chibodee?" He puts one arm around my shoulder and the other around Serina's while asking "Which one of you is desiring me?"  
  
We both exchange a puzzled look to one, another, yeah Serina adores him but desire may be a little drastic. Serina gave a what is he talking about look. I reply with I have no clue look in my eyes.  
  
I ask "Uh please define, desire you?"  
  
He smirks again while saying "Oh you know burning love, and passion."  
  
Serina asks "What has given you the idea that one of us desires you?"  
  
He smiles while saying "So still denying it huh girls, and never mind where I got the idea. I'm going to find out, which one of you desires me, one way or another."  
  
He says "Ok girls line up in front of the room."  
  
We both were really confused on why the heck Chibodee was making us do this to begin with. So we both obey and stand in the front of the room, while we stand there he opens the door. He nods while letting the rest of the shuffles in to take a seat.  
  
Chibodee walks up to us while saying "One of these lovely young women has desire for me, and I'm letting all of you read the ad and make your vote on which one it is."  
  
They read with their eyebrows raised I felt like I was criminal but the weird part is Serina and I don't write to advice columns. Serina whispers, "Has Chibodee finally snapped Rebecca?"  
  
I reply, " It wouldn't surprise me, Serina, I mean this is kinda typical of him."  
  
Chibodee asks "Well gentlemen what are your vote, and why?"  
  
Sai steps up first while saying "I think it's Rebecca, reason one she's the one with the quite good writting skills. Another reason she seems to pick on you often, and she seems to be the secretive type."  
  
Next George argues by saying "Despite the fact mademoiselle Rebecca has the writing skills, Serina could've easily had gotten Rebecca to write it for her. Then signing, it A Baffled young woman, which she is baffled.  
  
Argo nods while saying "Well it's obvious it's Rebecca, because she is the one that can't stand Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee shouts THANK YOU ARGO SHE CAN'T STAND ME DESPITE HER PHOBIA SHE LOVES ME TO DEATH!  
  
I ask "Have you finally lost the last grain of sanity you had?"  
  
Chibodee laughs in a kinda freaky way while saying "yes I have thanks to you and Serina."  
  
I was really freaked out Chibodee has really lost it. I said "uh Chibodee despite what you believe it isn't true, and I didn't write the ad."  
  
Chibodee didn't listen as he, said "Shh don't deny it Rebecca you love me and that's the end of it."  
  
I look at him while asking "Ok if I was in love with you, but what could you do I mean you have Allenby?"  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "Oh I can change that."  
  
I smack him while saying "HELLO CHIBODEE COME BACK TO REALITY!"  
  
He just smirks as I try my best to snap him out of his love gaze, but Cloy walks in saying "My god an old woman wanting to have an affair with a young man that's sick."  
  
Domon asks "What are you talking about Rebecca sent you the letter didn't she?"  
  
Cloy looks shock while laughing, asking "Oh did you guys think she wants to have an affair with Chibodee?"  
  
Chibodee snapped out of his gaze while saying "You mean it wasn't Rebecca."  
  
Cloy was still in the floor laughing, but she chocked "No it wasn't Rebecca."  
  
I glare at Chibodee, while sighing not only did he humiliate me but he accused me of acting out of line. I walk away in the kitchen and started down. Serina also glares at Chibodee while asking "I though you cared about Becky, but you humiliated her at least she didn't humiliate you Chibodee."  
  
All through the evening after everyone had left. It was silent, finally at dinner Chibodee couldn't stand the silence. So he broke it by asking "Rebecca did you find someone?"  
  
I reply honestly "Well I met someone but I don't know if you'd call him my boyfriend. I don't even know if he'll be still single when I see him again."  
  
I ask "Chibodee did you enjoy humiliating me the way you did?"  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "I'm really sorry Rebecca and no, I wouldn't want to hurt you like that."  
  
Serina laughs while saying "I still can't believe you went crazy like you did just to try to find out which one of us desired you."  
  
I laugh while saying "yeah really, but what did you mean thanks to me and Serina?"  
  
Chibodee pauses while thinking *Oh God now I've done it, but I might as well tell them. *  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "the reason I said that was because I may have more feelings about you two then intend."  
  
We both look at Chibodee kinda skeptically but couldn't help but laughs at his confused face.  
  
I yawn while going to put my plate in the sink, so did Serina. We both kiss Chibodee on the cheek and said good night.  
  
Chibodee manages to say "good night girls. "  
  
He sighs as he got up with a star struck look while saying "Those girls are still killing me I swear I have to decide which one."  
  
Chibodee yawns again while saying "Oh not tonight I need sleep, tomorrow I have to decide or else I may go crazy again."  
  
He goes to sleep while thoughts of all three of us still swirl around his thick head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serina: "Well you've done it again Rebecca, but LoL it was funny seeing him going insane."  
  
"Sorry like I said I can't be nice to Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee: "Yeah you're a stubborn one, but I adore you."  
  
"Uh sure you do and I'll call a mental institute to take you away."  
  
*reaches for the phone but Chibodee wrestle me to the ground. And I yell GET OFF! *  
  
Serina: *eyes twitching* "Ok so those two will be wrestling for a while, so bye for now."  
  
HELP ME!  
  
Chibodee: "HEHE oh please ignore us and if you want to review that's good. Well going back to torturing Rebecca bye."  
  
NOOO! 


	7. Chapter 7 WHAT OUR CRUSHES CHIBODEE'S OP...

I don't own G-gundam, but I do own the two women giving Chibodee heck.  
  
Serina: "YAY WE RULE!"  
  
"Uh ok Serina you do know our rule is temporary."  
  
Serina: "Oh I know but Chibodee won't be able to forget us at least."  
  
Chibodee: "Yeah that's for sure."  
  
"Oh gee, I don't know I'm sure Allenby will have plenty for Chibodee to do."  
  
Serina: "Oh yeah Allenby Crocket hmm sounds like a sweet lover song, when you have kids with her send pictures please."  
  
Chibodee: "GIRLS! NO PICKING ON ME!"  
  
"Ah come on we can't help but pick on you."  
  
Serina: "Yeah we love you Chibodee we can't help ourselves."  
  
Chibodee: "Now you're sucking up, and strangely I like that keep, it up."  
  
"I swear oh well you only have two weeks left with us."  
  
Chibodee: "Oh we'll see."  
  
"Anyway, on with the next chapter." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"WHAT OUR CRUSHES CHIBODEE'S OPPONENTS!?"  
  
***************  
  
Chibodee was up early then Serina or I, which usually means something is on his mind. I woke up before Serina, and I yawn expecting, darkness, and no one up. Strangely there Chibodee was in the kitchen, and the weird thing, and he actually looked good. Oh that's scary to me, but I shook it off and walk on.  
  
Chibodee caught my movement while saying "Well good morning miss Mary Sun Shine."  
  
I ask "Oh happy are we?"  
  
Chibodee smiles while saying "Well I know you girls were trying to spread your wings, so I won't hold a grudge over you two."  
  
I nod while saying "Well I'm glad you aren't as tweaked as you were yesterday."  
  
He looks deep in my eyes, and comes closer to me. However I back away from him while asking "So what's for breakfast?"  
  
He smiles while saying "Oh eggs and bacon."  
  
I nod while saying "Well I better get busy."  
  
Chibodee sighs in disappointment while saying "Ok Becky."  
  
After I walk on, he mutters 'Why can't she trust me, oh that's right I already have a girl Allenby. However, Rebecca is making my heart stop sure she has a phobia with passion, but she looks so hot.'  
  
I was dusting a little here and there, after a while Serina woke up and walked down stairs. Serina notices Chibodee isn't as tweaked, or crazy as yesterday. She sighs in relieve as she makes her way to him.  
  
Serina smiles while saying "Well I see we're doing better today."  
  
Chibodee thought 'Ok here's the other headache the one that's been played, and she has spunk, and likes being sarcastic like Rebecca. However, she doesn't have the same charm as Rebecca.'  
  
He answers "Why yes we are." He offers her a charming smile, and she blushes while saying "Well, call when you want us to eat."  
  
He thought angrily 'AHH! These two are obsessed with the fact I love Allenby, and they have no idea how they affect me. It's going to make me insane. I swear.' He goes in the kitchen to start cooking, still frustrated at the fact neither one of us showed signs of interest to him, or so he thought.  
  
Serina caught up with me while asking "Is he buttering us up for something or what?"  
  
I reply "I have no idea Serina, let's just keep working for now ok."  
  
Serina nods as we cleaned up the place, not to long after we hear a knock at the door. We waited for a few minuets to see if Chibodee would answer the door. He doesn't answer Serina and I shrug our shoulders thinking 'Typical man.'  
  
Serina asks "Do you want to answer, it Rebecca?"  
  
I reply "Uh I'm busy dusting Chibodee's room, you're not busy so please do the honors."  
  
She nods and goes down stairs hearing the pan sizzle with bacon being cooked. She sighs while thinking 'At least he can cook.' Serina slowly opens the door not knowing what to expect when she answers the door.  
  
A man sees her and politely says, "Good day, I have a message for Chibodee Crocket."  
  
Serina says, "Yes and you want me to give him the message."  
  
He nods as he gives her the notice and walks away while saying "Thank you ma'am."  
  
Serina was really curious and she didn't want to interrupt Chibodee so she came back to where I was. I notice she looked like she was pondering something but didn't ask until a few minuets later.  
  
I finally ask "What's on your mind Sis?"  
  
She sighs and replies "I got a message for Chibodee from some stranger and I didn't know who it was." I gasped for a minuet then I knew it wouldn't be right for us to invade in his affairs. Serina knew what I was thinking and says, "You're right sis I'll wait and give this to me."  
  
She put it down and continued working like me to keep her mind off of it. After a while Chibodee called us to come eat, we both nodded to each other, and Serina got the notice. As we walk downstairs, we weren't really joyful, and once we reached Chibodee, Serina didn't know what to say.  
  
I nudge her forwards while saying "Well go on give him the notice."  
  
She gulped and she tapped him on the shoulder like a timid child, he felt it and turned around.  
  
He asks "Serina what's wrong?"  
  
Serina got out the, envelop and handed it to him, while saying "This is for you."  
  
Chibodee looked at her with concerned eyes while asking in a worried voice "You two aren't quitin' on me are you?"  
  
Serina laughs fondly while saying "No, but Chibodee someone told me to give this to you."  
  
He sighs in relieve while thinking ' Hmm could be a love note from one of these girls. YEAH RIGHT I'm dreaming oh well.'  
  
He opens it and his playful mode change to an angry yell of "WHAT!? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"  
  
Serina and I were curious on why the sudden outburst from Chibodee he usually isn't so hasty.  
  
I walk over to him putting my hand on one shoulder, and Serina on the other we both ask "What's wrong Chibodee?"  
  
He felt better while putting his arm around both of us while saying "I've been challenge by some new boxer, and I have to show up at the stadium at 12:00 P. M."  
  
We both reassure him by saying "Don't worry Chibodee we can handle this."  
  
He smiles and nods while saying "I know you two can, it's just well I wanted to make it up to you girls from the humiliation from yesterday."  
  
I firmly state "Chibodee we're here to support you whether right or wrong, that's a team."  
  
Serina nods while adding "We know you feel bad so don't worry about it."  
  
Chibodee looks at us with soft eyes while saying "Girl's you're the best." He gives us a bear hug nearly smothering us both by his grip.  
  
I gasp while saying "Chibodee . . . can't . . . breath . . . let . . . go."  
  
He hears my chocked out words, and loosens his grip, he couldn't help but be fond of us.  
  
I ask "uh Chibodee what on earth are we going to wear?"  
  
He smiles and gives us this outfit that is kinda flashy, yet covers us. We both sigh thinking 'Typical Chibodee always wanting us to stand out.' We both nodded and took it to put it on, Chibodee couldn't help but smirk to himself wondering what, we'd look like in that. Serina and I were getting dressed, and yes we struggled. Luckily we manage to put it on. And when I saw it I say "AHH I look like a porcelain doll."  
  
Serina looked and said "AHH! I look like one of those extremely skinny super models."  
  
We both walk down the stairs shyly, and wondering what would Chibodee think about this. We both walk up to him asking "Are you sure you want us to wear this Chibodee?"  
  
He looks and sees us and thinks 'Oh so hot both of them are going to make me misbehave.' He answers "Yes girls."  
  
We both sigh in frustration but we wanted to be supportive so we wore the outfit no matter how much we detested this sort of attire.  
  
We got there and as usual Chibodee had his arms around us, which really didn't bother us at all. Althought it was a pain when he playfully felt our legs, so we both kicked him in the leg. We both wondered who would challenge Chibodee in such an obvious place.  
  
Two figures were at the ring, and one of them said "Well so the champion did show his face."  
  
Chibodee responds while saying "I hardly ever turn down a challenge."  
  
He smiles while saying "That's what I figured."  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "You sound a bit cocky, for someone who just challenge a champion."  
  
He smirks back while replying "You can keep the title, I don't really care, but there's something you have that we want."  
  
Chibodee was confused while asking "Oh and what is it that you want?"  
  
He smiles while saying "Your two loyal partners." He stepped in the light we both gasped it was Ron, and Mike was standing behind him.  
  
Chibodee saw our reaction and knew we have our crush on the two guys he's up against. He felt the heat of anger rises again, and he looked like he only wanted us, nothing else. Chibodee agrees by saying "All right but if you lose, you two have to strip and do the chicken dance."  
  
They both nod while saying "We accept Chibodee Crocket."  
  
I sighed and said "Ok we're going to make the rules short, and sweet. Everything goes except hitting below the belt, and we don't need a man singing a high note."  
  
Chibodee asks "Can I get a good luck kiss?"  
  
I slap him while saying "No now go to your corners until you hear the bell ring."  
  
He pouts before he left to go to his corner. He mutters "Yes Rebecca dearest."  
  
I rang the bell and me and Serina got out the line of fire to avoid any objects that my fly out of the ring. Serina asks "What do you think Becky?"  
  
I sigh in distraught while saying "Well I never thought this would happen, which it kinda disappointed me really you?" She nods as we saw the fight begin, it started out with light punches and chock holds.  
  
However, Chibodee got a little bit more daring, and so did Ron. We both felt heartbroken and guilty at the same time, because we thought they were two guys we would want to get to know. Now we see who they really are, and both of us sigh as we watch the match rage on.  
  
Chibodee did a left hook on the guy while hitting him, squar in the jaw, you can see the blood from his teeth. He tries to counter it, but Chibodee blocked it. He was angry at the fact he was so cocky he thought he could just take his two partners. Ron manages to land an upper cut, but it didn't phase Chibodee all that much.  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "Well little boy it's been real but now I'm afraid you have to lose."  
  
He does a close line, and pins him down, and I start the ten count.  
  
I say "one . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . . 6 . . . 7 . . . 8 . . . 9... 10 YOU LOSE THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION IS CHIBODEE CROCKETT!"  
  
Serina and I were both happy yet miserable at the same time, we still felt guilty, but we hugged Chibodee. He smirks as he held us while asking "Remember the deal?"  
  
They both sighed and got on the chicken suits, striping out of them, and did the chicken dance on the street. We all laughed, and they look at us with a are we still tight look. We reply with a, don't even try look, and walk home at Chibodee's side.  
  
We both sigh, while not looking at Chibodee, because we were embarrassed and humiliated at the same time. He smiles at us while saying "Oh come on girls life isn't that bad."  
  
We didn't say anything still we walked back and entered silently, Serina went in before me. Chibodee grabs me all of sudden while, saying "Please Becky cheer up for me."  
  
I shook my head and walked inside and we had a surprise visitor inside. A voice came behind the door saying "Hi Chibodee."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibodee: "REBECCA DID YOU HAVE TO END THAT WITH A CLIFFHANGER!?"  
  
"Sorry that's all I wanted to put you'll just have to wait."  
  
Serina: "Rebecca you're a genius really I love it when you leave our buddy on the edge."  
  
Chibodee: "You're a traitor Serina."  
  
Serina: "Hey she is a sister to me."  
  
"Oh well I guess the saying blood is thicker than water works in this case."  
  
Chibodee: "Rebecca you always have to torture me don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I can't help myself."  
  
Chibodee: *smirks* "Well then looks like you *cough* love *cough* me."  
  
"Uh I so do not anyway, and that's the chapter hope you like it."  
  
Chibodee: "Ok I suspect Becky loves me to death what do you all think?"  
  
"I DO NOT LOVE YOU CROCKETT SO GET OVER IT!"  
  
Serina: "Ok and you say we obsess Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee: "Why not let the reviewers decide that?"  
  
"Uh need I remind you no one hardly, reviews' Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee:"OH JUST TRY IT WOMAN!"  
  
"Fine please leave your opinion reviewers to make Chibodee happy ok."  
  
Serina: "Bye hope to see you soon." 


	8. Chapter 8 I Guess Every Cloud has a Silv...

I as usual don't own anything G-gundam related, I do own the two girls that Chibodee has to deal with.  
  
Serina: *sigh* "You know Rebecca maybe we should've went with those two jerks."  
  
"I know, that way Chibodee could spend more time with Allenby, and we wouldn't be in his way."  
  
Chibodee: "What's this moping, are you?"  
  
Serina: *looking heart broken* "Chibodee I love you but you have Allenby."  
  
"People wonder why I don't bother with guys, this is the exact reason."  
  
Chibodee: "GIRLS I FORBID YOU TO FEEL MISERABLE!"  
  
Serina: *Strangling Chibodee* "WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO? WE FEEL LIKE WE'RE IN YOUR WAY!"  
  
"Uh ok that's rare usually I'm the one that wants strangle Chibodee, but far be it to stop my sis."  
  
Chibodee: *turning blue* "SERINA . . . STOP!" *ties, her down to the chair*  
  
"Bonehead isn't it, obvious, we feel like we're stopping you from being with Allenby."  
  
Chibodee: *shaking me* "You don't know how insane you, two have made me."  
  
"You'll get over it, really, and Allenby will cure it."  
  
Serina: "You're, right well let's get on with the chapter."  
  
Three's Company  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
I Guess Every Cloud has a Silver Lining.  
  
**********************  
  
After we got back Chibodee wanted me to cheer up naturally, I shook my head. Before Chibodee enters he hears a voice saying "Hi Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee asks "Allenby? What brings you here dear?"  
  
She punches him playfully saying "I came to see you silly, why else."  
  
Chibodee wasn't expecting Allenby, but his mind wonders to us again. Allenby hugs him, strangely he didn't return the hug, as he looked upstairs. Allenby notices but she slips on the damp floor. She pulls Chibodee down with her, naturally you'd think he'd like this, but not this time.  
  
Allenby asks "What's wrong sugar?"  
  
Chibodee sighs while saying "I'm sorry Allenby I think my partners may feel guilty."  
  
Allenby kissed him, with passion but he wasn't really satisfied. He tried to make the best of things and return it. Still, his mind wouldn't stop tormenting him. 'You owe those two so much you need to go check on them.' He shakes his head ignoring it, and hugs Allenby.  
  
'If you don't help them, they may leave you, and you won't get to feel happy.' Chibodee again ignores it, as he and his girl spent time together, as he does he counters 'They still have two weeks left they need to complete this.'  
  
As Chibodee and Allenby were in bliss the two of us felt miserable, and wished we had gone with them.  
  
Serina sighs with a heavy heart while saying "You know Rebecca, we should've gone with them, at least we'd be needed."  
  
I nod while saying "We wouldn't be in the way of the two love birds downstairs."  
  
We both didn't feel like staying here to hear the immense kissing, and what not. So we both got our coats on and walked out the door.  
  
Serina sighs in loneliness while saying "I miss Rika, and Seliphe then things wouldn't be so bad."  
  
I reply "Yes at least we wouldn't be so overwhelmed by this."  
  
Then this man who, was awfully clumsy, ran into us. We landed in a puddle full of cologne smelling like we had guys making out with us.  
  
Serina smells while saying "We landed in old spice, how ironic that's the cologne our, lovesick partner uses."  
  
I sigh in exasperation while replying "Yes how convenient after we leave the man, we still end up is branded as his."  
  
The man got up saying "Oh I'm sorry please excuse me, but I've come to give this to two girls."  
  
Serina politely says, "Maybe we can help. Who are the two girls?"  
  
He seemed like he couldn't really read, so he sounds out "Re-be-cc-a and Se- ri-n-a."  
  
We both say at the same time "Hey that's us and uh you need to learn how to read."  
  
He nods and gives us the package runs off while saying "Thank you."  
  
We both open the package, wondering what the heck it could be. I got the paper, out, at first I thought it was something Seliphe and Rika and sent us.  
  
Serina anxiously asks "What, is it Becky?"  
  
I nearly fainted at the letter I was reading, in my hands. 'No way this can't be real can it?'  
  
Serina snaps me out of my daze while saying "WELL WHAT, IS IT, BECKY!"  
  
I read the letter and it stated.  
  
Dear Serina and Rebecca,  
  
Due to your excellent work in working with another person, supporting them, and remaining, loyal no matter what. You, two are invited to work in Africa, I also know you two have friends down here. So if you accept the invitation please call the following number. 1-456-I'll be there 1-456-743-890-654  
  
Again congratulations girls, we hope you accept, this with your hearts. I'm sure Rika and Seliphe would be happy.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lola  
  
Serina was jumping for joy, we both knew we weren't needed anymore, Chibodee has someone. As we walk along happy, we saw Allenby in the hanger where Maxter was. We both shrug our shoulders and go into the hanger wondering what was Allenby doing in here.  
  
She thought we were Chibodee, so she jumps and hugs me. She says "Oh there you are my Chibodee. Where did you go?"  
  
I was kinda dramatized by the moment while saying "Uh Allenby in case you haven't notice Chibodee is a 1 foot and 3 inches taller than me."  
  
Allenby looks while blushing, replying "Oh sorry Rebecca I thought you were Chibodee."  
  
I nod while saying "Don't worry about it, but where's Chibodee wasn't he suppose to be with you?"  
  
Allenby sighs in confusion while saying "He said he needed to talk, when he went upstairs to look for you girls. When he couldn't find you upstairs, he told me to come here and he'd be back."  
  
Serina and I were shocked, but we thought he'd stay with Allenby. We both sigh, and sat down near Maxter, another weird incident occurred, oddly Maxter picked up not only me but Serina too.  
  
Allenby asks "What's going on girls?"  
  
Serina answers "Well we're not 100%, sure, but we think Maxter is trying to communicate on it's own."  
  
I look at Maxter while asking "What is, it Maxter?"  
  
He looked at us with pleading eyes, we both felt like he was saying 'Don't accept that invitation please.'  
  
Serina asks "Maxter why not? Chibodee doesn't need us."  
  
Allenby heard our heartfelt words as we said "Chibodee can rely on Allenby, there's no need for us to stay."  
  
Maxter nods as we felt 'Yes you two are needed more than either of you know.'  
  
I ask "How do you get that Maxter?"  
  
Maxter replies 'You two has given him a sense of belonging, in other words you, girls are like family to him. Even thought his original family is gone you, two have helped him through a lot.'  
  
Chibodee walks in seeing Maxter holding the two of us, and he couldn't help but laugh a little. He smiles while saying "Thanks for holding them Maxter."  
  
Allenby asks "How did you get Maxter to do this?"  
  
I answer for Chibodee while saying "His gundam is kind of a part of him, so Maxter reacted to his concern for us, and wanted to make sure that we didn't leave again."  
  
Chibodee nods while saying "Boy for someone who isn't into gundam fights you have a really good idea on how a gundam is related to a human."  
  
"Well I use more than just my hair for looks Chibodee," I tease.  
  
Chibodee smiles while saying "There's the Becky I know."  
  
Serina laughs while saying "Aw so Chibodee had to get his gundam to babysit us, how funny usually we're the ones babysitting him." She pinches, his cheek a little just to annoy him.  
  
Chibodee hugs us while asking "Where did you two go?"  
  
We both say "Sorry we felt like we were in the way. So we went for a long walk, to get some fresh air."  
  
Allenby smiles but asks "Chibodee can I ask you something?"  
  
Chibodee walks over to her asking "What is it, hon?" Serina and I were both examining Maxter, since we figured Allenby wanted to talk to him alone.  
  
Allenby sighs in despair while asking "Do you love those two girls?"  
  
Chibodee was confused so he answers "Yes, but why are you asking?"  
  
Allenby looks at Chibodee while saying "Well I met two guys that have had their hearts broken, so I may be with them."  
  
Chibodee asks "Do you love them?"  
  
She nods while saying "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
Chibodee smiles while saying "It's all right if you need me I'll be here."  
  
Allenby smiles and walks out the door, after she does we walk over, wondering how we were going to tell Chibodee our good news.  
  
Before we could speak Chibodee smelt, his collogue on us, and he grabs us. He sniffs the scent while asking in his usual cocky way "Oh did you two sneaky rats get in my collogue."  
  
We both say firmly "No we fell in a puddle of it spilled on the street."  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "You two don't have to lie, and I can handle your attraction."  
  
Serina and I roll our eyes, and smack him playfully saying "Oh cut out the flirting Crocket."  
  
Chibodee still smirks while saying "Sorry can't help myself girls."  
  
Serina sighs while saying "Rebecca you may, straggle him."  
  
I nod while saying "I will after we tell him the most wonderful thing that happened."  
  
Chibodee was immediately interested while asking "Oh what happened?"  
  
Serina and I happily say "We got an invitation to work in Africa."  
  
Chibodee sadly replied "Oh, have you two accepted it yet?"  
  
I reply "Not yet but we're thinking about it."  
  
We both noticed Chibodee wasn't reacting the way he normally would.  
  
Serina asks "Are you ok Chibodee?"  
  
He doesn't answers his thoughts were scolding him 'I TOLD YOU THOSE GIRLS WOULD LEAVE YOU IF YOU DIDN'T TALK THEM BEFORE THEY WENT WALKING! You knew this was bound to happen, but no you were too busy with Allenby. Even she noticed you love these two more than her.'  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder while saying "Well we will be at your mansion ok."  
  
Chibodee replies "Ok I'll meet you back there girls."  
  
We both nod and leave, we wondered why he seemed so distant in a lot of ways. We were worried but we went back to make dinner for him. Meanwhile Chibodee was in the, hanger feeling so alone and trapped, he sat down below Maxter. He looks up to him while saying "I blew it, buddy the two women hat mean a lot to me, will leave me."  
  
Maxter nodded a little while saying 'You still have time, they haven't accepted yet, so don't let this chance escape you.'  
  
Chibodee nods while saying "I got to think of a way to show them that I need them."  
  
Chibodee didn't come back home that night, and he stayed out in the hanger with Maxter trying to think of a way to prove how much we mean to him. We both waited for him, but he didn't return, we worried all night, and eventually feel asleep on the floor and couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serina: "Oh Chibodee why didn't you come back?"  
  
Chibodee: "What you, two were so excited about the invitation what did you expect?"  
  
"Serina it's typical of him not to be really open, after all he is a bonehead."  
  
Serina: "I'm beginning to agree with you Rebecca, he is a bonehead."  
  
Chibodee: "Oh I feel so loved by you two, come here give me a hug."  
  
"Crocket I have claws and I'm not afraid to use them."  
  
Serina: "I'll give you a hug, if you consider strangling hugging."  
  
Chibodee: Oh girls *grabs us and holds, us tight*  
  
"Hey no fair you weren't suppose to cut my claws."  
  
Serina: "Yeah Chibodee no fair buddy."  
  
Chibodee: "All is fair in love and war."  
  
"Ok before I puke on Chibodee hope you enjoy this chapter. Even though there haven't been reviews but oh well."  
  
Serina: "See you all soon if we can survive Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee: "Bye hehehe 


	9. Chapter 9 Uh Chibodee are you ok?

(As usual I don't own G-gundam but I do own the two confused women.)  
  
Three's Company  
  
Serina: "Ok I'm confused Chibodee hasn't come home all night."  
  
"I know he should be happy we're going away, allowing him to spend a lot of time with Allenby."  
  
Chibodee: "It's, complicated girls really, it's hard to explain how I feel."  
  
Serina: "You look sleepy Chibodee, but how complicated, can it be to just let us go to Africa."  
  
Chibodee: *tears welding up* "PLEASE DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE!"  
  
"Ok this isn't normal Chibodee behavior, maybe you should go to sleep."  
  
Chibodee: *yawning* "Ok I will."  
  
"Uh ok this isn't normal, and he's sleeping on me."  
  
Serina: "SHH! Becky just let him for now he's had a hard night."  
  
"Ok I guess I can for now, but his hands better not be feeling my breasts."  
  
Serina: "Oh boy this usually means something drastic is heading our way."  
  
"There will be really romantic scenes not really rated R stuff but a little close to it."  
  
Serina: "Ok now that the warning is out on with the chapter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Uh Chibodee are you ok?  
  
*************  
  
Serina is asleep on the couch, and I got the hard and cold floor. We both were really worried about Chibodee, we noticed he wasn't acting like his arrogant self. My poor back had been knotted up to no ends but that was a sacrifice I was willing to take.  
  
Serina woke up and it was 4:00 A.M. we haven't heard the door open, or anything, she wakes me up by stepping on my stomach. I groan in pain and sat up with my eyes extremely red. I ask "Couldn't sleep any longer huh?"  
  
She sighs while replying "No I couldn't Becky, and I'm sorry for stepping on you."  
  
We heard the door start to open and he walked through the door, we both grabbed him, and oddly enough we hugged him.  
  
He raises his eye brow in pleasure, we both then shout questions like WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? And DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?  
  
He couldn't help, but smirk despite how tired he was, and he asks "Oh worried were you girls?"  
  
I smack him lightly while saying "DUH BONEHEAD GEES WE AREN'T HEARTLESS YOU KNOW!"  
  
He laughs a little while saying "Oh you're a charmer Rebecca really."  
  
I roll my eyes and yawn, my eye lids were so heavy I could fall asleep, sitting up. Chibodee smiled while saying "Gee you both look exhausted why don't you two go to sleep."  
  
We both nod and go upstairs, staggering to our rooms as our eyes grew more anxious to close. We plummet to our beds and we didn't make a sound after we made it to our beds. My back was killing me but I suck it up and slept with a backache. Chibodee was asleep on the couch with his coat on still and his hair was a wreck.  
  
A few hours later Chibodee woke up and the sun was finally up. It wasn't as dark and gloomy as earlier, he stretches and looks in a mirror, in a near by room. He sighs knowing he needed to shower and fix his hair before we woke up. So he hauled his lazy self up stairs and went to take a shower, unfortunately I woke up a minuet later having to go to the bathroom. I knocked and no one said anything so I entered thinking everything was clear. I did my business, but before I flush I see someone in the shower. I knew in an instant it had to be Chibodee, because Serina was still asleep.  
  
He turns off the shower and walks out completely naked, and I didn't pull my pants up yet. So we just stood there staring at each other, I felt my cheeks get hot and red. Immediately after I say "Oh I'm so sorry Chibodee."  
  
I flushed and quickly pulled my pants up, litterly bolting out of the bathroom. I mutter 'Nice going Rebecca you just intruded in his bathroom, and he was standing in front of you naked.'  
  
Serina yawns and just walks into the bathroom, not knocking or anything. She too got the whole view of Chibodee, and five seconds later she was exactly like me embarrassed to no ends.  
  
I sigh in dread while asking "Don't tell me you had a free sample of Chibodee in his birthday suit too right?"  
  
Serina nods and I sigh as both of our cheeks were still red and hot. We both were afraid Chibodee would yell at us for intruding.  
  
I was trying to cool down my cheeks and Chibodee waltzes down with his clothes on thank goodness. He was laughing and had his trade mark smirk on his face, he had a playful streak now.  
  
Serina saw him and braced herself for yelling and cussing, I did the same. He smacks us both on the butt and asks "So you, two had to see me naked eh?"  
  
I blush some more while saying "Well mine was an accident really, and I'm certain Serina's was the same."  
  
Serina nods while saying "We both didn't mean to intrude on you."  
  
Chibodee's smirk was painfully obvious when he says "Yeah likely excuse, but don't lie you two enjoyed it didn't ya?"  
  
I snapped by shouting "I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT YOU RUFFIAN!"  
  
Serina sighs while saying "I did enjoy it a little but at the same time it was wrong of me to be in there."  
  
I sigh in aggravation while saying "Well at least we won't intrude on you if. . ."Chibodee stops me by French kissing me, trust me it was enjoyable but still wrong.  
  
Serina was a little envious but she knew why he did that, there was no real emotion behind it. He only did that to get me to stop saying we'd go to Africa. He, finally let's me go, I smack asking "What on earth was that for Crocket?"  
  
He smirks while saying "I aint going to let you two go."  
  
Serina starts by asking "What if we want to go to . . ." He stops her there by the same way he stopped me.  
  
After he let's, her lips go he glares while saying "I have spoken neither one of you are leaving is that clear?"  
  
We both nod and at the same time ask "Are you ok Chibodee?"  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "Oh I'm peachy, so which one of you two wants to messuage my muscles?"  
  
We both point at each other, I ask "What? You're the one that is madly in love with him. You do it."  
  
She retorts "But he flirts with you more than me."  
  
I ask "What does that have to do with this?"  
  
Chibodee laughs out loud while saying "Now girls no need to fight over me, and I'll just flip a coin. Heads Rebecca has to do it, and tails Serina."  
  
He flips it and the sneaky rat had a two-headed coin, so it would land on heads all the time. When he flipped it as expected it landed on heads, and he smirks to himself.  
  
He said "Oh Rebecca you have to messuage me."  
  
I sighed and got some lotion on my hands but before I did I picked up the coin and said "Next flip Chibodee you have to use a regular coin."  
  
He smirks while saying "Oh you caught me again my dear partner, ok I will I promise."  
  
I rolled my eyes and massaged him, as his royal pain in the neck wanted. Something told me this would get more romantic as we went along, I think it was the knot in my stomach.  
  
Serina was secretly sneaking to the phone, and Chibodee seductively calls "Serina Darling."  
  
Serina cringes while whining "So close yet so far." She walks back to him while asking "Yes Chibodee dearest?"  
  
Chibodee smirks while asking "Oh could you strip dance?"  
  
Serina and I both raised our eye brows on that request, yes, we both had to strip dance at one point. After that experience we vowed never to do that again.  
  
Serina was hesitant while saying "Uh-well I don't know."  
  
Chibodee gave her the famous puppy eyes, which would persuade the most stubborn of women. He sweetly says "Please?" Serina gulped while saying "Ok but can you give me a minuet?"  
  
Chibodee nods and she walks over to me while whispering "Try to get to the phone and dial the number." During our conversation the sneaky rat took our paper with the number on it and burned it.  
  
Serina sighs and entertains while stripping everything she had on for him. After she did, she asked "Do I have to stay naked?"  
  
Chibodee smirks and nods while saying "Oh yeah Serina."  
  
Meanwhile, I was acting like my sneaky self, and found myself at the phone. I look around for the number, but to my unfortunate surprise it wasn't anywhere in sight. "Dang where's the number it was too many numbers to remember by memory." My heart pounded, I knew Chibodee would yell for me again, so I look around fiercely. I was really frustrated, I felt around my pocket and it wasn't in there, this was one opportunity Serina and I didn't want to miss. Even though we love Chibodee like family this is what we've been working for.  
  
Alas the moment came that I dreaded the most was the sound of Chibodee's voice calling "Rebecca sweety." I wince knowing he'd have something stupid planned, I had hopes that Serina could find the number when he needed me to do something.  
  
I reply "Yes Chibodee darling." While I walk in looking a little heart broken, and I saw him pinning Serina, down. My heart jumped straight to my thoart, for some reason my fears flooded back all over me. I couldn't speak and Serina looks at me while saying "Uh Becky can you help me out here?"  
  
I snap out of it, and walk over to Serina I notice she wasn't wearing any cloths. Despite her constant fantasizing about Chibodee, I really think this took her by surprise entirely I know it did me. I untie Serina looks at me and whispers "Rebecca . . . run."  
  
I knew she was serious and ran, to hide from the insane Chibodee Crockett. He smirks while saying "Oh so you warned your sister huh? She can run but she can't hide hehe."  
  
He calls "Ready or not my darling here I come."  
  
Those words sent chills down my spine I knew I'd have to use ever ounce of sneakiness I got. It wasn't going to be easy dodging the ladies' man of the century, because a lot of people calm he smell a woman miles away. In many cases he has proven that, both Serina and I are aware of Chibodee's keen sense to women. My main mission was to distract Chibodee so Serina could get her clothes back on. I hear him getting closer to me, by the second I often had to switch places. He'd often say "I'm going to find you, your scent gives you away every time."  
  
He sniffs for a few minuets and every time he'd be a few inches away from me. It was getting close, but what I didn't know at the time He tied her to the bed, hogged tied. I was thinking 'I hope to god this will work, unfortunately he'll catch me sooner or later.' "Oh crap, and I better get moving."  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "Oh no you don't you sneaky rat."  
  
He caught my ankle and pulled me out by my foot and holding me upside down like a fresh caught salmon. He smiles at the expression, on my face, I thought 'At least Serina has gotten her clothes on by now.' Chibodee instinctively knew what I was thinking, he thought 'Oh the truth will be revealed, she may be good, but she isn't good enough to escape me hehehe.'  
  
Chibodee and I enter the room and there I saw my efforts ended in vain. My dear sister was hog tied to the bed by this twisted, expert in romance and smooth moves. I knew this wasn't good, and I read the expression on his face as a sign for both of us being in trouble at the same time. I wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking, but I knew it be really sick in some way.  
  
Chibodee smirks while saying "Well I have you both now, and you probably have noticed you can't find the paper with the number on it."  
  
I finished for him while saying "You burnt them just so we wouldn't call. CHIBODEE YOU YANKEE RAT I'M GOING TO STRAGGLE YOU!"  
  
Chibodee smirks while running his fingers through my hair saying "The lovely Rebecca realizes my scheme but now what should I do to her for being a bad girl."  
  
I look at him crossed while saying "But I wasn't the only one scheming Serina did some too, you know."  
  
Chibodee smiles wickedly as his face reveals a look of desire to both Serina and I, he replies "Oh I know but you're the one that wanted to distract me. I must say it was well thought out only problem was Serina was a bit tied up at the time."  
  
I mutter 'Oh Goodie I'm the first one to get tortured by the ladies man, and I'm so honored.'  
  
Chibodee strokes my hair while sighing in delight saying "So many choices, and so little time. Such a beauty as this, but she's a rebel in many ways."  
  
I look at him irritated, while asking "And here you wonder why I don't want a man?"  
  
Serina sighs while asking "Oh is Becky your favorite."  
  
Chibodee nods while saying "Well I care about you both greatly, enough to split me and Allenby apart."  
  
Both of our eyes dim we both say "Oh we're sorry Chibodee we will do everything we can to bring you to toge . . . "  
  
He places a hand over both of our mouths saying "There's no need to do that, she is with two guys as we speak."  
  
I sigh saying "Oh God Almighty I feel really guilty now Chibodee."  
  
He didn't say anything but he puts his lips on mine, of course this shocked me, but this was the very last thing I expected from "Mr. Flirtatious." Serina studies his lip lock closely, and she manages to get her clothes back on.  
  
I realized this was way to long, to keep like this. I go to push him away but he doesn't budge, I manage to murmur "Chibodee . . . we . . . need . . . to . . . stop." He ignores my words and now uses his tongue, I knew I had to get him off somehow. Serina was a traitor to me, and she was no where in sight. Chibodee got more daring, by the second, I wasn't liking this one bit. My fear was growing like wild fire, but only allowed Chibodee to do so much.  
  
He goes to strip me, and that's where I drew the line. My reflexes acted and I punched him out, he was out on the bed. I blush deeply and run out the room, really embarrassed to no ends again. I was crying, but of embarrassment and frustration. I was on the couch my tears were going to the pillow, and Serina walks back into the room not seeing me. She sees him on the bed looked like he was hit in the head with an anvil. Serina took care of him, but I refused to go back up to that room for the rest of the day.  
  
I lay down on my back, and say "I'm a hazard, and I'm no help to him."  
  
Serina knew how this would happen, she knew I wouldn't want to see Chibodee. I walked up to my room and sat there a while, and she went to my room. She hugs me while saying "Shh lil Sis I know you weren't ready for such a leap. I'm sure he wouldn't blame you dear."  
  
I gave her a semi believable smile and nod at her comment, but I didn't fully believe that. She asks "You going to be ok Lil sis?"  
  
I nod soberly, while saying "Yes, can you please take care of Chibodee for me." She didn't know why I made it seem like a heartfelt request, but she nods. She walks downstairs to get some aspirin and a wash cloth, little did she know I was packing my things. My heart was set there was no way I could stay, not after what I did.  
  
After she got back to Chibodee's room, and when she shut his door. I snuk downstairs like smoke passing through the hall, I look back at Chibodee's room whispering "Good-bye Chibodee, I'm sure Serina can help you better than I." I got down the stairs and walked out the door with a suitcase in hand, walking on my own. For some unknown reason Chibodee woke up after the door shut, while asking "Where's Becky?"  
  
Serina softly says "Shh Chibodee she's in her room."  
  
Chibodee wanted to believe that but something told him something was wrong. He nods and lays there, and he felt ashamed to put me in such a position, he neglected my phobia of passion. He goes to ask Serina something but she kept feeding him Spinach, while saying "Now Chibodee eat up."  
  
He didn't like being feed by Serina, and she was way too rushy. He manages to get a word out, while asking "Why isn't Rebecca here doing this?"  
  
Serina sighs in dread while saying "She's too embarrassed, but you put her in a bad spot."  
  
Chibodee sighs in anger at himself, knowing she was speaking the truth, he got up despite Serina constantly telling him to lay down. He walks down to the room, and Serina sighs in aggravation. He opens the door calling "Rebecca Sweety, where are you?"  
  
He walks back to Serina while saying "She isn't there."  
  
Serina was angry so she acted like a mom by grabbing him saying "You're in no condition to be walking around now you lay here and rest, and don't worry about Becky. Knowing her she's probably went to get a few things."  
  
Chibodee looked at her in aggravated and pouty eyes like a kid, she keep feeding him the rest of the spinach which was way over cooked. The whole day Serina was there mothering Chibodee, feeding him different food. She would not let, Chibodee get up for hardly anything, she even had a bedpan from a hospital.  
  
Meanwhile, I was at the Loser Inn, and was in my room looking outside while saying "It's better this way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibodee: "REBECCA!"  
  
"What? Life is full of both joy and hurt gee."  
  
Serina: "YOU HAD TO LEAVE ME WITH HIM!"  
  
"Well you don't seem to mind it too much, you're mothering him."  
  
Chibodee: "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T STAY GONE! I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE SEMINARS MOTHERLY LOVE!"  
  
"Oh well we will see I think I like this set up."  
  
*Chibodee tackles me, and has rope in his hands*  
  
Serina: "Gee you two are you sure that's appropriate in public."  
  
"Hey tell that to Crocket, I'm not the, one retaliating."  
  
Chibodee: "Oh Really Serina, and your constant moaning at night isn't appropriate either."  
  
Serina: *blushes* "OH GEE CHIBODEE! You know Rebecca can discontinue this story."  
  
"I've thought about that too, I may or may not."  
  
*Chibodee gets face to face to me and kisses me, and I'm trying to push him away. *  
  
Serina: "Should she quit, or continue it's up to you readers. Later days." 


	10. Chapter 10 GOD SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM SERI...

I don't own anything G-gundam ok I just get bored and think up of story lines.  
  
Serina: "Well it's just you and me Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee: "NOOOOOO!"  
  
Serina: "Oh come on Chibodee I won't murder you."  
  
Chibodee: "How do I know that?"  
  
"Oh quit being a baby Crockett."  
  
Chibodee: "Rebecca you have no idea how badly she scares me."  
  
Serina: "Oh you hurt my feelings." *Crying*  
  
"Look, what you did now apologize Crockett."  
  
Chibodee: "But she does scare me."  
  
*Eyes flaring* "DO IT CROCKETT!"  
  
Chibodee: *gulp* "Uh sorry Serina I guess you're not scary."  
  
Serina: "Ok thank you."  
  
"Oh uh Chibodee if it makes you feel better I'll be with another man."  
  
Chibodee: "WHAT!? WHO!?"  
  
"Enough small talk let's get on with the chapter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"GOD SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM SERINA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was morning Serina was sleeping beside Chibodee with her arm around him. He moves away from her but she pulls him back like a pillow. She murmurs "Please don't leave Chibodee."  
  
Chibodee sighs and mutters 'Why do I get stuck with Serina oh well maybe Becky is back.'  
  
He manages to switch himself with a pillow and gets up to see if I'm back. He walks down the hall hoping to god. I'm asleep in my bed. He quickens his walk he wants to see me tossing and turning under the cotton comforter in the bedroom. He approaches the door first he knocks to see if he'd get any reply. He opens the door and his nightmare came true there was no sign of me. He looks around to see if my stuff was anywhere around and he saw nothing at all.  
  
"Rebecca, Becky where are you?"  
  
He walks back to his room thinking 'WHERE IS SHE? SHE SHOULD BE BACK!' As he opens the door, his eyes met the eyes of an angry and motherly blond. She clears her thoart and asks "Why aren't you in bed Chibodee?"  
  
"Uh I was getting something to drink Serina. I'm much better now really."  
  
Her eyes were on fire she as she asks "Then why are you limping?"  
  
"It's nothing Serina really don't worry."  
  
She scolded "CHIBODEE CROCKETT GET TO BED THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"No make me mother."  
  
She had been working out she's the strongest out of all four of us when it came to strength. She litterly picks Chibodee up saying "You're grounded young man, I don't care if you are older than I."  
  
"Aw mom please can I stay up a little longer?"  
  
Serina glares at Chibodee saying "NO! Chibodee you need more bed rest."  
  
Chibodee puts and she ties him down on the bed and goes to fix him something to eat. He sighs while thinking 'GOD I HAVE A BLOND TO DEAL WITH!' She returns with a fruit salad which looks like a cat had puked in it. Chibodee looks at it like I aint eating that no way.  
  
Serina acts like a mom while saying "Open up Chibodee."  
  
He tightens his lips not wanting to taste the awful looking fruit salad or at least what she clams it to be. She tickles him and forces some down his thoart he looked really dramatized. 'Man this taste awful, and I wish Rebecca was here her cooking actually taste, good, and not like kitty litter ewww.'  
  
Domon walks in and sees my older sister taking care of Chibodee. She glares at Domon asking "Is there something you need Mr. Kasshu?"  
  
Domon actually stepped back from Chibodee, her glare was almost as cold as mine can be sometimes. He manages to get out "Uh well Chibodee needs to do an errand for me."  
  
Chibodee for the first time was actually glad Domon needed, him to do something for him. So Chibodee uses his romantic moves on Serina just to get Serina off. "Oh Serina darling don't worry I'll be careful, and I'll be back."  
  
She sighs while saying "Oh all right you better not let anything happen to, him Domon. If anything happens, you're going down king of hearts."  
  
Domon actually gulps seeing the flames in her eyes and replies "Yes Serina I understand."  
  
They both walk out the door and Domon was in disbelief and here he thought I was bad. He asks "Man Chibodee she has the major hots for you."  
  
Chibodee sighs in aggravation while saying "I know but I want Rebecca the one with the phobia with passion." Domon sighs in dread asking "Why can't you let them go?"  
  
Chibodee glares at Domon with his fist balled up while saying "You want to run that by me again."  
  
Domon sighs in confusion while wondering 'Why does he keep them around oh well, I may never really understand Chibodee.'  
  
Chibodee and Domon went to talk a little and as usual Domon needs help with his love. As usual Chibodee is confused on why a smart woman like Rain has to deal with someone like Domon. However he knew his case wasn't any better, he sighs as the fact of me being bright ran through his head. He helps Domon romance Rain, but as the plan commenced he saw, me with someone else a few tables away.  
  
Chibodee looks curious while thinking 'Aw man I guess I really hurt her, now, and she is with someone else.' He follows through with Domon's plan but his heart ached, with tears in his eyes. Well unfortunately Chibodee got hit in the head, and he has a major knot on his head. Domon sees this and saves him however he knew if Serina knew she'd hurt him. When, Chibodee came to Domon litterly begged him not to show Serina the knot. Chibodee for once didn't argue he just nods and walks back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
A man tall and built asks "How is the meal?"  
  
"Good thank you, but I thought your wife would be here?"  
  
He blushes while saying "Well uh she and I are divorced."  
  
I look at him confused while asking "Then why did you ask me to be here?"  
  
He goes to kiss me but he missed my lips and was kissing another woman's butt. I was confused but he lied to me I didn't like him like that, so I left him there. I walk back to the hotel wondering how Chibodee was doing but I was positive Serina could take care of him.  
  
This shadow comes up and grabs me while saying "Hi there sugar you have a room at the losers hotel?"  
  
I was too scared to speak so I just shook my head hoping he'd buy it but unfortunately he was wiser. Dang, he wasn't one of these airheaded men that just want to scare women. Only thing was he was awfully clumsy, and I manage to escape. He ended up in the arms of a hooker walking the street.  
  
"Man. That's the real meaning of justice."  
  
My mind lingers on my sister and oddly enough to Chibodee Crockett, but my night wasn't over yet. I walk to my room number door and I hear "Oh yeah baby, give it to me."  
  
I growl in frustration got the fire extinguisher, open the door and spray foam on them. They asked "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?"  
  
"Your worse nightmare now get out of my room."  
  
This tall man walks up to me saying "You can't do anything to me."  
  
I grab a skillet and knock him out, his woman ran to him with a robe on and left carrying him. I sigh in frustration I mutter 'the only thing left to happen is if someone comes in here and decides to sleep with me.' I sigh and fall to sleep frustrated little did I know some pervert snuk in my bed and snuggled up to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibodee got back home Domon was with him to make sure he was ok, but he had to hide the knot. Serina sees him tired and sad she asks "Did something happen to, him Domon?"  
  
Domon replies "No Serina he's fine just tired."  
  
He had tears while thinking 'Oh Rebecca I've done you wrong I don't deserve but I need to know can I get you back.' As Domon rushes Chibodee inside, but his hat fell and his knot was revealed to Serina. Her eyes caught on fire and she shouts "DOMON!"  
  
He stammers while saying "Uh Serina really I tried to protect him but . . . "  
  
She had this huge hammer while saying "YOU PROMISED DOMON KASSHU NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR BREAKING THAT PROMISE!"  
  
He was running for his life while being chased by a firey blond with the look of death in her eyes. Chibodee actually laughed at this scene the king of hearts scared away by a blond.  
  
Domon tries to stop her by overpowering her but she tore right through Domon's strength. He was in big trouble she hit his foot and shoved him to Rain saying "Some man you are can't even keep a promise."  
  
She stomps back to Chibodee and helps him inside. He couldn't help but adore Serina even though she's a blond he still adores her like family.  
  
"Oh Serina you're something else but I think I'll go to bed I'm, really tired."  
  
Serina nods while saying "Go, ahead Chibodee I'll clean up down here and I'll be up to massage you."  
  
Chibodee blinks at the thought while saying "Uh that's not necessary Serina good night."  
  
She sighs in worry while saying "Good night Chibodee."  
  
He lays down and tears begin to fall as the picture of me with another man plays over and over. "Oh Becky I'm so sorry to hurt you so please come, back home to me. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back in my arms." He falls to sleep while cuddling a pillow while saying "Please come back to me Becky."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aw Chibodee is missing me."  
  
Chibodee: "DUH I'M STUCK WITH A BLOND WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!?"  
  
Serina: "Chibodee come on I'm not all that bad am I?"  
  
Chibodee: "Well not all that bad but still I miss Becky."  
  
"Aw how touching maybe I should just snuggle up to the guy in bed with me."  
  
Chibodee: "Thank you for reminding me Rebecca who is that guy?"  
  
"Oh you'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Serina: "Oh don't worry Chibodee she'll be nice."  
  
"I wasn't nice in this Chapter was I Serina?"  
  
Serina: "Rebecca come on have sympathy for Chibodee he's sweet and loveable."  
  
"Serina Chibodee needs a hug why don't you hug him."  
  
Chibodee: "But I want a hug from you Becky."  
  
"Oh fine" *hugs Chibodee.*  
  
Chibodee: "How about a kiss?"  
  
"YOU'RE PUSHING YOUR LUCK CRICKETTY!"  
  
Chibodee: "THAT"S CHIBODEE AND YOU'RE MINE!" *runs toward me with heated anger.*  
  
AHH UH SERINA DO YOU MIND DOING THE CLOSING! *running for dear life*  
  
Serina: "Sure sis see you soon if Chibodee doesn't kill her."  
  
*I'm still running and Chibodee shouts COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!* 


End file.
